Learning Again
by LAlaLAnd328
Summary: After an emotionally tragic event happens to Serena while at University, she decides to start a new life, accepting a teaching position at a private school in Arizona with her best friend, Rei. When she meets SWAT Officer Darien Shields, her life that she thought she had put in perfect order begins to shift. However, we can't all run from our past. Sooner or later it catches up.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone!

So, I have had this story on my computer for months and have finally decided to remove it from the dusty file-computers get dusty..right?

Anyways, from the file and submit it on here.

This story is a little more graphic-pertaining to things such as attempted rape, sexual innuendos, and the like.

While I do not plan on going in a *whole* lot of details-be warned. The rating may change-but just in case-I rated it M.

This story focuses on Serena and Darien-but the others will make appearances. Actually, the second most talked about couple will be Rei and Jed. =)

Here is the Prologue! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Serena went back to her dorm room to start packing up after the night festivities. Graduation.

She smiled to herself. She had done it. She accomplished what she thought she never could. She picked up the large black leather folder that she had placed on her bed. Her degree would be delivered within a few weeks. Smiling again, she placed it gently on her night stand. Grabbing her suitcase, she began moving clothes from her dresser, already folded, into her bag. Her giddiness couldn't be removed as she thought about the job offer she had accepted. Rei's aunt was the Principle at a private elementary school, and accepted her application along with Rei's. They already were set up to move into a house a few other female teachers.

Life was going well.

When the knock on the door came, disturbing her thoughts, she figured if was Rei—forgetting her key-like always. "Coming Rei!" Serena shook her head, her silvery blonde hair shifted around her as she opened the door, "Did you forget your-" Serena froze at the sight before her and her smile dropped.

What she wasn't expecting, was to see Lucas, face scrunched up, eyes wild, staring back at her. She hadn't seen him in 2 years-not since she broke up with him for cheating on her because she refused to have sex with him. Not since he became obsessed and Rei encouraged her to file a restraining order.

When she tried to scream for help, he slammed his hand across her face. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, and all she heard was a snicker and the door being kicked shut behind her. When she moved to crawl away, hoping to reach her phone, she was pulled back by her hair against legs that moved around to kick her stomach. This time, she knew her cry of pain had to have been heard by someone.

She decided to fight back. Determination filled her small body.

This made him angrier it seemed.

He drew her to her feet by her hair, her cry of pain was muffled by his lips slamming against hers. When she went to fight again, he shoved her on the bed and quickly covered her body with his. Holding her arms up with one hand, his other was able to move freely over her body. Serena's cries of help, were still muffled by his lips. Lips she hated to taste. The smell of alcohol made her stomach churn to the point of wanting to vomit. She struggled even more.

He seemed to take delight in her struggles, her inability to fight him off. He slid his hands under her shirt, squeezing her breast painfully. She bit his lip as hard as possible—tasting blood. When he moved back, his eyes were still wild, like a beast trapped in a cage. He brought his hand down again across her face. She couldn't focus, her head was spinning-all thoughts focused though, as the sound of her zipper being pulled down brought her back to attention. That's when she heard his words, slurred, "You're mine Serena. What you denied me will be mine." She had to fight. Kicks, struggles, screaming, anything she could think of. When his hand slid inside her pants, and his fingers began to violate her, she fought harder. Begging to God that he save her. Tears rolled freely down her face.

That's when she heard it. Her door opening, her friend, Rei, screaming at the top of her lungs. Then his hand was gone. She felt an extra weight crush down on her small frame.

Rei had tried to tackle him. Others in the dorms had heard her scream. Lucas tossed Rei aside like she was a rag doll and took off running.

Serena curled up into ball. Her face was swollen, her body ached. She felt like vomiting—and then hurled herself over the edge of the bed as the taste of him, the thought of his touch, where he had touched, emptied everything from her stomach.

Rei raced to her side, gently pulling her silvery blonde hair back and away from her face.

With the police came the police reports; the gathering of information she didn't really wish to share. Pictures of her face, now forever in a folder titled, "Serena Moore. Sexual Assault Case."

* * *

Opinions? Thoughts?

I'll be working on the next chapter-maybe the next two-this evening.

We'll see.

Star Trek is on. Picard distracts me.

-LAla


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Hope you're all doing wonderful!

Its been a lovely day today.

Excited for my three day weekend!

Anyways, without further adieu, heres chapter 1!

* * *

The plane touched down in the excessively hot summer of Arizona, Serena made a face when she saw the all brown landscape from her window seat.

"This doesn't look so pretty Rei. I thought you said it was a pretty state."

Rei snorted next to her, "It is, you just have to find the beauty." Serena turned her face towards Rei, sticking her tongue out. "Liar" she mumbled.

"Serena, just trust me. Plus, we already have a place lined up AND jobs. Honestly, what more could you ask for?"

The stewardess came over the intercom, "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, from Boston Massachusetts to Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport. Our current temperature today is a beautiful 94 degrees. We hope you enjoyed your flight with us and we look forward to serving you again."

Serena stood, her short height allowing her to stand under the holding bay for their luggage that was placed overhead.

"I don't know Rei, maybe some trees? Seasons?"

Rei moved out of their seating area, grabbing her bag from the overhead, "Stop complaining. Move." Rei walked ahead, her long black hair swaying with each step. Serena groaned and got out as well.

"Who was supposed to pick us up again?" Serena inquired as Rei stood on the platform outside, tapping her foot in annoyance, as all of their bags surrounded them.

"Mina. I've known her since we were kids. She reminds me of you—only a little more ditzy."

Serena glared but ignored the jab-she was used to it by now. Her and Rei acted more like sisters-compared to friends.

A white Corolla sped past a few cars and cut in front of another one pulling out. Rei and Serena both cringed as the blonde driver barely missed the other car.

"I'm assuming that's her?" Rei simply nodded, shaking her head after. "Yep. That's Mina."

The car came to a stop in front of them, as they could hear Ke$ha blaring on the radio. The music stopped abruptly as the blonde stepped out. Her smile beaming from ear to ear.

"REI! I've missed you!" She ran to Rei, though Serena was wondering how, considering the ridiculously navy blue high heels she had on her feet. Then Serena took in the rest of Mina and suddenly felt underdressed.

The woman screamed fashion. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled up into a perfectly messy bun, strands falling loosely around her face. A spaghetti strapped dress, orange in color with navy blue flowers printed, stopped right above her knees, showing off perfectly sculpted tanned legs. Her ears sported some of the largest gold hoop earnings Serena had ever seen—but Mina seemed to be able to pull them off. Her perfect tan and blinding smile completed the outfit.

Mina turned to Serena and held out her arms for a hug, "I've been so excited to meet you too! Rei has told me so much about you! We're going to be best friends, I can feel it!" Serena was pulled into a tight hug, then let go, "Come on, the girls are waiting for us! Lita, our built in chef, made some homemade pizza and other tasty goodies. Gosh, because of her, I really have to work out.."

Rei was shoving suitcases in the trunk as she rolled her eyes, and then opened one passenger door, shoving the rest in.

"Ladies, you need to move it. This is a loading and unloading zone!"

Mina turned to the security man that approached them.

"Sure thing sweetie. I think we're done now." She winked at him as she slid into the driver seat. Serena slipped into the back. Figuring it was safer.

* * *

Mina continued talking non-stop once they got in the car, however, her information was useful.

She showed them the closes grocery store, drove past the school they would be working at-during that Serena learned Mina was a kindergarten teacher there as well- and even their local pharmacy, before turning into a housing tract.

While the brown landscape never appealed to Serena, once they were in the housing tract, the tall green trees that surrounded the homes brought some comfort of home.

She finally pulled into the driveway of an older house. It had a three car garage, with light brown bricks covering the majority of the outside.

"More brown." Serena mumbled.

"Ohh but the inside is bright! I made sure of it!" Mina stepped out of the Corolla and moved to the passenger seat-picking up one bag.

"Come on, we'll have the other ladies help us out." Mina walked quickly to the door, her longer legs carrying her quickly.

The door opened before they reached it and another woman, standing just a few inches taller than Serena stood there. Her short cropped black hair made her look like a pixie. She had beautiful royal blue eyes that sparkled behind a pair of black glasses perched on her dainty nose.

"Welcome! You must be Serena. I'm Ami." She held out a pale hand while stepping forward.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you Ami."

"And I'm Lita." A tall amazon woman came through the doors.

"Hello Lita, Serena." They all nodded at one another.

"Well, I don't know about you ladies, but I'm hungry and tired. That makes me cranky."

Lita crossed her arms over her large chest. "You're always cranky Rei. But come on, we'll help you with the bags and I have some tasty stuff baking in the oven as we speak. Do you like Pizza Serena?"

Serena's sapphire eyes grew exceptionally large, "Do I? That's like asking if I breathe!"

All the girls laughed as they each grabbed another piece of luggage.

* * *

"Goodness Lita, " Serena grabbed hold of her stomach, "Mina was right, living here I will have to start working out more too!"

Lita grinned, "You can just join me at my martial arts class! In fact I want you all to join me this Saturday. It's a woman's self-defense class. What do you think?"

"I'm in. I need to kick something." Rei stuffed another brownie in her mouth.

"I don't know—I just got another manicure…" Mina trailed off while looking at her perfectly polished nails.

Lita and Rei both rolled their eyes.

"Incentive then! Theres some REALLY cute guy who teach it." Lita's voice picked up a sing-song pitch and watched as Mina's cornflower blue eyes popped with interest.

"How many and are they single? I need details."

"Well, the guy running it-he's just dreamy. Dark brown hair, blue eyes-but not the normal blue. His name is Nathan. And he's tall." Lita fell into a dreamlike state before Mina poked her.

"And?"

"oh, right. And there are two cops who help teach a self-defense class on Saturdays. Sometimes they have to cancel, but they're there most of the time. Theres a fireman that shows up too—I think you'd like him Mina. He's very cheerful-I think his name is Adam-Anthony-uhh, something with an A. He has hazel eyes and blonde hair. Sweetie pie honestly."

Mina looked to be contemplating while chewing on another brownie. "Alright, but, if you're leading me astray-"

Lita looked offended- "Would I ever?!"

"Well, you did set her up with that food critic that liked blondes." All eyes turned towards Ami, she simply shrugged.

"Yeah, I forgot about that one. He couldn't keep his hands to himself. But, alright, I'll go. You in Serena? Ami?"

Ami shook her head- "Can't. Have my advanced Biology class that evening."

"On a Saturday?" Serena's eyes widened, "You must be dedicated. What is it you're trying to do?"

Ami blushed, "I'm in medical school. I wish to be a surgeon."

"And!, "Mina butted in, "She can't miss her advanced Biology class- I mean, then she'd miss Professor Zachary Winter."

Ami blushed again, "He's a good Professor Mina-"

"Uh huh, and he just happens to be smart, attractive, and willing to "tutor" you privately." Mina turned her head to the side as if contemplating something, then a sly grin formed on her lips, "I wonder, does he wish to tutor you in human anatomy?"

All the girls busted up laughing except Ami-who simply turned scarlet; but a small smile formed on her lips.

"I KNEW IT!" Mina pointed and sat up from the couch, laughing even more.

"Anyways, " Lita drew the attention away from Ami, "Serena, will you be coming?"

"I think it would be good Sere. To learn to protect yourself." Rei piped in.

Serena seemed to think it over for a few moments then nodded her head, "Sure, yea. That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

Well, there's chapter 1!

phew.

I have more, but alas, I still need to edit it.

Reviews are appreciated!

-LAla


	3. Chapter 3

So, I feel like I'm on a role.

Though I will admit that my eyes are burning-as sleep refused to be my friend last night.

Anyways, I'm heading off to bed and figured that since I finished editing this chapter, that I would post it.

I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow-but I will try.

* * *

Serena awoke to the smell of cinnamon and sweets baking. She sat up, sniffing, testing the air.

Yep. It was confirmed. Cinnamon rolls. Lita must be in a joyous mood this morning.

She tossed the blankets aside and got up. She was in the middle of stretching when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." Serena continued stretching.

Lita poked her head in, "Morin' sunshine! I have some tasty stuff baking. Hope you're hungry!"

Serena smiled, "Lita, if there's anything you've learned about me this past week that I've been here, it's that I'm always hungry."

Lita thought for a moment, than nodded, "True. Hey can you wake up Miss beauty queen for me?" and with that, Lita was gone.

Serena stretched one last time and headed to her and Mina's shared bathroom to wash her face.

Serena smiled at how sweet all the girls had been to her. After their first dinner together, they showed her around the house. The front room housed the family room, dining room and an open kitchen. Also, a door leading to the garage.

Following from the family room was a hallway-leading to originally four bedrooms-though they converted the office into a fifth bedroom. Lita took on the master bedroom with its own on-suite-as Serena learned that this house once belonged to her parents. They sadly died when Lita was only 10 years old.

Rei took the back bedroom which had a bathroom separating it from the office-the room that was converted into Ami's bedroom. Finally, the first two rooms belonged to Mina and Serena-which an adjourning bathroom.

Serena smiled as she finished washing her face. The girls had even purchased some things for her room. Learning from Rei that her favorite color was pink, they made sure to find her multiple different gifts in varying shades of pink.

She walked towards Mina's room and opened the door.

"TIME TO WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Serena's voice boomed loudly, and she laughed at the response of Mina sitting up quickly in bed. An orange sleep mask was placed over her eyes as she turned her head to the left and right, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Take off the mask blondie." Serena chuckled when Mina finally ripped the mask off.

"Serena, you know never to wake someone up in such a cruel way! It disturbs the vibes for the rest of the day!"

Serena rolled her eyes, "Well, hopefully those 'vibes' are put back in place with Lita's cinnamon rolls."

"Ohh! Yes, I'll be there." Mina shoved her down comforter aside and stretched herself.

Serena walked out the bedroom door, running into Ami.

"Good morning Serena. I'm running late today, I'll see you and the girls later tonight!"

Serena shook her head and smiled, "See ya Ami." A wave and a muffled, "Bye" was heard as she rushed out the front door.

"Don't mind her, she always gets nervous for her biology class—the Professor and all." Lita stood in the hallway, an apron wrapped around her toned waist. "Come, I want you to try one of these. Its something new."

Serena happily obligated.

* * *

"So what exactly do we wear to a self-defense class?" Mina asked from her overstuffed closet.

Serena was laying on Mina's bed, flipping through one of her many magazines.

"Not sure, I figured my outfit was fine."

Mina turned again, looking Serena's outfit over.

"Alright, so yoga pants and a tight tank top. Do you think I should go with the push up bra or the sports bra?"

Serena rolled her eyes, "Probably the sports bra Mins."

"Got it, the push-up. Thank you Sere! You're the best." With every said item in her hands, Mina waltzed into the bathroom.

"Hey, "Rei poked her head in, "Are you two ready-the class starts in 20 minutes."

"Just waiting on Mins."

Rei glared as she looked at her watch again. "Mina! Hurry up! Or no hot guys for you!"

A muffled, "I'M COMING!" was shouted before the door opened to reveal Mina in all her glory. She had given herself two pigtails. Both Rei and Serena rolled their eyes.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Rei marched out. Serena got off the bed and followed.

Mina pouted as she grab her gym bag, "Well, you can't rush perfection!"

Lita's green Kia Soul pulled in front of another brown building, with the title of "Martial Arts" blaring in bright red.

"Here we are!" All three girls almost watched Lita dance from her seat as she got out, excitement clearly written on her face.

"Are you sure about this Rei?" Rei unclipped her seat belt as she glanced back at Serena. Mina had already excited and they could hear her ask Lita if her butt looked big in the black pants.

"I think it's a great idea Serena. It could prevent something like.." she paused, thinking, "It will help you. I'll be here. Don't worry, okay?"

Serena nodded and stepped out of the car.

Walking into the Martial Art's studio was something new for Serena, as she took in the blue mats placed all over the floor. She saw Lita waltz to the counter where a rather tall man stood. Two other men, almost in equal height, were standing beside him, laughing at something that was said.

The first man turned when Lita approached, and Serena realized it must be the "Nathan" that Lita continued to gush about all week.

Serena found herself glancing wearily at the three men. She realized that while her attack took place two months ago, she still felt uneasy in the company of men. She knew it was unfair to classify all men in the category of Lucas-but she couldn't help it. That night still haunted her.

Rei pushed her forward when they saw Lita ushering for them to step up.

"Nathan, these are my roommates. Rei, Mina, and Serena. They'll be joining the self-defense class today."

He turned his towards them, and smiled genuinely. "Ladies, it's a pleasure to meet you. Let me introduce two of my instructors, Jed Bridge and Darien Shields. Two of Phoenix's finest. "

Both men turned and greeted the girls, though Serena refused to make eye-contact.

"Ladies, the group is meeting right over there," the one named Jed spoke up, pointing to a rather large group of women sitting down on blue mats. "Please sign in and go ahead and take a seat. We'll begin in just a few minutes."

Lita simply smiled and nodded, signing each of the girls in and scooting them along.

Mina giggled as she sat down, "Did you see those guys? My goodness! I think I'm in love!"

"Yeah, well, it seems you'll have to get in line." Serena pointed towards the other women in the group, and realized that they were all dressed to impress. Serena glanced at a few and cringed.

One in particular made eye contact with her, and Serena couldn't help but feel a cold chill run down her spine. The woman's red hair-obviously a non-natural redhead-stood out amongst the crowd. Her golden brown eyes reminded Serena of a feline that was ready to pounce on her next prey.

She was pulled from her musing when the two men who were speaking to Nathan stepped to the front.

"First, we want to thank you ladies for coming to this class. Self-defense is something more women should take seriously. We will introduce ourselves and get started. My name is Jed Bridge, I am a Sergeant in Phoenix's SWAT. Prior to that, I served 5 years in the US Army as a medic. I have been practicing martial arts, particularly Brazilian Ju-Jitsu, for 15 years now." Serena took in his appearance.

Tall, easily past 6 feet, with golden blonde hair cut short and baby blue eyes. He seemed relaxed in black sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

He moved his hand, gesturing to the other guy beside him. Serena realized she should probably pay attention-zoning out wasn't a quality she wished to continue having.

"Hello ladies, my name's Darien Shields, please, call me Darien. I serve alongside Jed as a SWAT officer. I also served 4 years in the U.S Army as a Military Cop. I am a brown belt in Krav Maga and taught it on the side while I was in the military."

Darien seemed to be the opposite of Jed. His pitch black hair and cobalt blue eyes stood out with his tan skin and all black attire. He also stood past 6 feet as well, towering over herself by easily 9 to 10 inches. Serena had to look away when he turned those blue eyes towards her.

* * *

The class had been progressing quickly, each girl pairing up, and practicing the two to three techniques they were taught.

Rei and Lita paired off, and Mina begged Serena not to leave her. Serena had chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"You know," Mina huffed, "This is actual a lot of," she huffed again, "fun."

Serena laughed and agreed, as she moved her hands to allow Mina to hit the pads she was holding, at a different angle.

"Alright ladies! You're all doing well. We would like to try one more, before we call it a night."

Majority of the women almost fell to the floor-sweat dripping from their foreheads; their perfect hairstyles long forgotten.

Serena was too busy looking around again, that she didn't notice a hand that was stretched out before her, "Do you mind volunteering?" Serena glanced around, eyes from the other women glaring at her, and then glanced up. Darien's blue eyes shinned, as a sexy grin was placed on his lips. She looked at Mina and heard a small, " Get'em tiger." She could have sworn she heard Mina make a growl sound afterwards, but she refused to acknowledge it.

Instead of taking the hand that was offered, Serena got up on her own.

"What do you need me to do?" Darien heard what sounded like panic in her voice and noticed her body posture was tense-ready to spring.

"Do you mind if I use you as an example? I will have to put my hands on you, hence why I'm asking. I will simply be putting my right arm across your stomach and gently grabbing your other arm. Then, I'll bring my left arm by your left shoulder and put it gently across your collar bone. Is that okay?"

He noticed her eyes widen, not with shy nervousness—but with fear. She glanced quickly at her friends, looking for affirmation it seemed. He noticed they all nodded, as if giving re-assurance. When the one he heard called Serena nodded her consent, Darien knew he had to move with caution—there was something different about this woman- he recognized the signs, but couldn't put his finger on it.

Just something was different. Like a frightened bunny ready to spring.

* * *

As class ended, Darien saw Jed trying to flirt with one of the girls who had accompanied Serena, Rei was her name, if he remembered correctly. His cobalt blue eyes searched the room for the frightened little bunny, until they landed on his coveted prize. Serena was leaning against the counter, waiting patiently as she drank from her water bottle.

He honestly couldn't keep his eyes from roaming over her figure. She was small, the top of her head barley reached his shoulders, and from volunteering her for his first exercise, he knew she was soft-feminine. She had long, silvery blonde hair, pulled back into a loose pony-tail. A few strands had broken free during the class and he ached to put it back in place—actually, he admitted to himself, he just ached to have her back in his arms. His eyes continued to roam, starting from her feet, up her legs-covered by tight black yoga pants, to her flat stomach-a small portion exposed as she lifted her water bottle back to her lips to take a sip. He kept his eyes going up; stopping a few extra seconds longer than what was considered proper before getting caught, on her breast. Traveling up towards her swan like neck and finally to her face. He stopped dead when her sapphire eyes stared back at him.

He couldn't help but smile a cocky smile, instead of being ashamed. When her only response was to grab her bag and walk towards the door, he frowned. While he wasn't obsessed with his looks, he knew most women appreciated him glancing their way. She stopped before she got to the door and stared out at the night, talking to another blonde that had joined them.

He grabbed his helmet, leather jacket, and back-pack and walked towards the door. The red-head, who insisted on his help throughout class, swooped in front of him like a vulture. He had to stop quickly, or feared he would easily bump her to the ground.

"Darien, I wanted to say thank you so much for the lesson today. I feel that I will be able to protect myself a little better now." Her voice purred past ruby red lips.

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could be of help. I need to speak with someone, but I look forward to seeing you again next class." He stepped around her, but was stopped again when her hand reached out, grabbing his upper arm. "If you're interested, "She pulled a business card from the inside of her bra, "I'd be happy to have dinner sometime this week. Please, "she stuffed her card in his hand, while leaning up against him. "Give me a call." She stepped back and turned, her hips swaying as she exited.

Darien rolled his eyes to the heavens and counted to three before he looked back to see if Serena was still there. She was still by the exit talking to the other blonde. Thankfully, her back had been toward him the whole time.

When he reached her he tapped on her shoulder and he noticed her body tense up again. She turned quickly in his direction, "Sorry about volunteering you. I hope it didn't bother you too much."

Serena couldn't help but give him a small smile, "No, it was fine. Just not used to being close to people." He smiled back and then had an idea. "Hey, how about to say sorry for picking on you throughout class, I'll buy you dinner this week. When are you free?" Before Serena could answer, Mina came up behind her answering, "She's available Tuesday nights and every weekend. School starts in another week, so we're preparing our classrooms on the other days." Serena turned to glare-though Mina just returned her glare with a smile of victory. Darien decided that he liked Serena's friends.

"How about tomorrow? I can pick you up at Seven?" Serena took a deep breath, glared one last time at Mina, then turned to Darien, "You really don't need to say you're sorry. It's a class. I'm happy to be picked to volunteer." Before Darien or Serena could say more, Mina stepped in again, "Tomorrow sounds like a good day for her! Right Sere?" Darien smiled while Serena looked like she was ready to punch Mina.

Serena sighed then caved in, "Seven sounds good. Where would you like to go?" Darien thought for a moment, "Well, I'm a pretty good cook. I could cook for you. Or, if you'd prefer to go out, I know some nice restaurants that have live entertainment." Before Mina could intervene again, Serena spoke up, "Out! I'd like to go out. I like Italian."

Mina snorted and elbowed Serena in the sides. Serena elbowed her back-though a little bit more force was used.

When Darien smiled and nodded in the affirmative, Serena thought of one more thing to ask. "Would you like me to drive? I notice you have a bike, and well…" Darien's smile broadened. "Not a fan of bikes?" She eyed him suspiciously before answering, "Never been on one before honestly. I could drive though, I don't mind." He chuckled softly, glancing at his bike through the front window sitting in the parking lot, then back at Serena. "I have a car as well. I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow. Let me walk you ladies to your car. Can't be too careful these days."

"No. You're an idiot." All three turned towards the sound of Rei's voice as she walked towards them, a sly smiling Jed following. "Just a dinner Rei. Come on, we haven't seen each other in years."

She turned her deep brown eyes on him, "You won't take no for an answer, will you?"

Jed shrugged and smiled big, "No ma'am."

"Ohhh this is wonderful! Rei doesn't have any plans for tomorrow either!" Mina's overly cheerful voice brought the death glare from Rei, and Mina found herself stepping a little behind Serena.

"I like your friends Rei. Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at five."

"You asked me earlier for dinner Jed, shouldn't you pick me up say, seven or eight?"

Jed shook his head, "Nope, I want to spend a little more time with you." His smile widened.

Rei huffed as she turned around and marched through one of the front doors.

Lita came up a moment later. "Everyone ready to go?" She was beaming from ear to ear.

"Yes, lets." Darien held the door open for the other three women, and fell in step with Serena once they were outside.

Serena felt out of sorts walking besides Darien. She honestly wasn't sure what she should say, then started to dread tomorrow, thinking about how boring she'd be to him. Darien seemed content with a quiet walk so,Serena decided not to change that.

When they reached the car, she noticed when Jed went to the side of the car Rei was standing on, her foot tapping could be heard easily. She heard Darian chuckle -a deep smooth chuckle-earthly would be a good word to describe its rumble.

"May I have your number? I'll call tomorrow for directions to your home, if thats alright." Still partially absorbed in her thoughts, Serena started saying her number without thinking. She heard the clicking on his phone as he mimicked what she said. A little pissed at herself, and also a little proud, she heard Lita click the button for the car doors to be unlocked. Breathing slightly out of relief to be leaving she asked, "So, seven. Tomorrow? Will it be casual or should I dress up some?"

Mina intervened, again. "I'll make sure she wears something nice. A dress. I haven't seen her in a dress. Do you know what this means Sere?! We get to go shopping tomorrow morning!" Darien started laughing as Mina did a little dance of joy beside the back driver door.

The start of the car had Jed saying one final thing to Rei, and then Rei slamming her door closed. Serena and Mina both shook their heads, offered smiles of apologies his way, and slid into the car.

Serena felt she was finally able to breathe when Lita put the car in reverse.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhh two dates for the next chapter!

Will Serena be able to handle being close to Darien?

Will Rei cause physical harm to Jed?

Review and find out!

-LAla


	4. Chapter 4

Well, my plans were canceled today-I normally teach English to Refugees on sundays-but alas, class was canceled today.

Ah well, that means another chapter in this story for you guys! ANDDDDD another chapter in my other story "The Queens"

Tomorrow though is my hike-YAY! I love hiking. It allows me to think-which means more story line ideas for you readers!

This one is a rather long chapter...I hope you all enjoy!

Praciting my Russian again...

Вот!

* * *

Sunday morning came too quickly for Serena, as Mina bounded into her room, diving on her bed.

"WAKE UP! WE GET TO GO SHOPPING!" Serena rolled over, pulling one of her many pillows over her head. Mina began to pull, "Serena! Come on! It's seven in the morning! We need to exercise, eat breakfast, get dressed and be at the stores no later than 11:00!"

"It's seven? Mina, why would you wake me up at this ungodly hour? As a matter of fact, how did YOU get up at this hour?"

Mina giggled as she finally pried the pillow free. "Because, I'm excited for you! And Rei-though Rei was up an hour ago—doing some yoga or Pilates, something that involves stretching in weird ways—ANYWAYS! We need to make sure you have the best morning. We need to make sure you're prepared and ready for the evening. Come on! , "she jumped out of the bed, "I'm already dressed!"

Serena popped open one sapphire eye to see if Mina was speaking the truth. Sure enough she donned a pair of knee length, skin tight pants. Bright orange in color. She also had a white tank top on-and a bright orange sports bra underneath- "No push up today Mins?"

Mina rolled her eyes, "I can't work out in a push-up bra silly—that would hurt!"

"Of course—but you can do martial arts in one?"

Mina pouted, "Come on lazy bones!" Mina marched out of the room yelling, "Rei said we are leaving in T-minus 5 minutes!"

Serena pushed her covers off and practically rolled out of bed. Stumbling into the bathroom, Serena went about getting ready.

* * *

"Rei," huff, "Rei, please," huff, "Slowdown..just for a second!" Mina and Serena were trailing farther and farther behind, as Mina's pleas barely made it past her lips. Serena stopped, breathing heavy as she placed her hands on her knees, "I think shes trying to kill us Mina."

Mina stopped as well. Placing her hands on her hips. "REI!" she yelled. Sure enough, Rei turned around, jogging back.

"Whats wrong slow pokes? We're just a block from the house."

"Rei—no more." Serena stood straight-"I'm exhausted."

"You're still talking normal—which means you're not exhausted yet."

Serena rolled her eyes and began walking, Mina followed in step next to her.

"We surrender, give up, cave in, whatever—I think we're good."

Rei rolled her eyes and jogged to catch up to them.

"Babies." She mumbled.

* * *

"What do you think of this dress Rei?" Mina held up a sexy red strapless dress

"That's basically saying, "Let's have sex tonight" No thanks. I don't want that impression."

Mina stuck her tongue out. "Well, maybe it would help with the crankiness." She moved out of the way as Rei tossed a coat hanger towards her.

"Alright ladies, what about this one?" Serena stepped forward from behind a curtain.

Mina cringed as Rei pursed her lips together—struggling hard not to laugh.

Serena walked out in a unique number.

The dress went all the way to her neck; a gaudy necklace was sowed around the collar. From there, the dress just fell flat to almost her ankles—though with random pleating towards the bottom. To top it off, it was an odd shade of baby pink.

"Well, I thought it looked good on the hanger."

Mina began to giggle as well, "And that dress says 'please, please push me off a cliff' " Rei and Mina busted up laughing as Serena rolled her eyes and marched back behind the curtain.

"What now Mina?" Serena asked, as she removed the contraption they called a dress.

"Here, try this one on." Rei stood up and shoved a little black number through the curtain.

Within a few moments, the curtain was pushed back and Mina and Rei simply smiled.

"That's the one."

* * *

She wanted to lie to herself and say she wasn't excited to go out. But, she couldn't. She was still nervous about being alone with a man, but, she knew she was slowly, if not surely, moving on with her life.

Even the prospects of wearing heels, a dress, and what Mina called, "the Smokey eyes", weren't enough to put a damper on how proud she felt about herself for simply wanting to go out.

Rei being there, and reassuring her helped too. Lita was admiring the dresses they had purchased, laying them out on Serena's bed, as Ami walked into the room carrying a massive box full of jewelry. When they all looked at her in surprised, she smiled and shrugged, "I like accessories."

Mina came in with a determine look on her face-and a curler in her hand.

"Now, for your hair I wanted to keep it down, but add some curls to the end. That way, if it gets in the way, he'll have an excuse to touch you! I'm brilliant!" Mina squealed as she plugged in the curling iron and set about picking the right make-up.

"Ah-ha! I found them! Mina, you had them shoved in the back of your closet. These will be perfect for tonight!" Lita bounded up, holding a pair 3 inch heels that sparkled under the bedroom light. As Ami held the dress up to the shoes, all four women nodded their approval.

Lita set up her station to get Rei ready for the evening.

Serene eyed the outfit that she had picked out, as Ami went about matching some jewelry with each outfit. A semi- short strapless black cocktail dress; It had a soft silver belt circling the natural waist area. The shoes, though 3 inches, weren't bad. They were peep-toe, black, with very small silver sparkles all over. It looked like someone had dropped glitter on it.

She smiled. What girl didn't like glitter?

Rei had convinced Jed to pick her up at 7-instead of 5; though he seemed to grumble about it.

At exactly 7pm, the doorbell rang. Mina jumped up from the bed and sprang towards the front door. Serena heard a muffled, "I'll get it!" as the pink of Mina's skirt vanished from her room. Lita rolled her eyes, and proceeded to follow in Mina's wake.

Ami ran to retrieve a small cardigan from the back of the closet before not-so gently, pushing Serena and Rei out of the room.

When they reached the family room, Serena couldn't help but smile at the picture Mina, Lita, and Darien made. The poor guy was surrounded. He seemed to be answering a question as she walked up to them.

"I'm sure I could teach you ladies how to ride a motorcycle." Satisfied with his answer both Mina and Lita beamed. "I hope they weren't hounding you too much."

Turning from Lita and Mina, Darien's eyes stared straight into Serenas'." Not at all. You look beautiful. I feel like I'm under dressed now." His soft chuckle brought a smile to Serena's lips. She couldn't help but appraise him. Black shoes, shined clean. Black slacks adorned his long legs. A deep blue dress shirt, tucked in, but left open, two buttons undone at the collar. His tanned skin seemed to accent his blue eyes and dark hair even more while wearing darker colors. 'Goodness,' she thought, 'he was like Adonis.'

The door-bell rang again, and Lita stepped to the side, opening it up. Jed smiled at her, "Hey there."

"You're late." Mina turned and rolled her eyes at Rei-but she heard Jed chuckle, "Sorry there sweetpea. I received a call from my supervisor." The girls eyed Jed, as he stepped into the threshold of their home. Darien and him nodding at each other and shaking hands.

Jed wore a pair of dress shoes, but instead of trousers, he wore a pair of dark washed blue jeans. His button up shirt-white in color, compliment his bright blue eyes. He seemed relaxed.

"These are for you by the way." Serena blinked back to reality as a bouquet of soft purple, blue, and white orchids danced before her vision. They were breath taking. As Serena took them from him she couldn't help exclaiming, "Thank you. Wow, these are beautiful! You honestly shouldn't have." But, even she knew how false her words sounded on her lips.

"Shall we go?" Darien held the front door open- he seemed eager as Serena nodded.

Rei smiled at her and nodded, and Serena felt some comfort.

As she handed her flowers off to Ami to be put in her room and started heading out of the house, she couldn't help but think back to her small understanding of flowers. Weren't Orchids a symbol for seduction?

* * *

Rei slid into Jed's silver Audi S4 and admired the leather seats. Though, when Jed walked to the driver's side, after closing her door, she realized she picked the wrong dress. Rei tried to tug it down, but to no avail.

Her deep purple lace cocktail dress rode up to mid-thigh.

She noticed Jed's eyes wandered to her legs as he settled in.

"Soooo" She dragged it out, "Where too?"

His blue eyes seemed to take on a look she had seen all too often from him years ago, when he finally made eye-contact.

"I picked a place-hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. What kind of food is it?"

He put the car in reverse as he smiled at her, "The kind you eat."

* * *

'Figures' Serena thought, 'he would have an overly manly car.' She eyed around his Dodge Charger.

Serena began humming lightly to herself as music played softly on the radio. She knew the song-it was a catchy little tune that she found herself rocking out too whenever it came on.

"You said you liked Italian, so I figured I'd show you a place I often visit. Authentic Italian-I think you'll enjoy it."

Serena smiled, "Sounds good. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Why not?" Darien turned his eyes towards her as they stopped at a light.

"Mina ordered Rei and me not too—which sucked because Lita had just got done baking some homemade oatmeal squares."

Darien chuckled softly. "Is there a crime against eating hours before a date? If so, then I'm screwed-I think a shoved down two hamburgers earlier."

Serena laughed, "Its Mina. What can I say?"

"By the way Serena, you look beautiful tonight." He eyed her and she noticed his eyes did a quick scan down, then back up again.

Serena blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thank you. You look handsome yourself."

They settled into a comfortable silence until Serena heard another song come on.

"I love this song! " She reached forward, turning the volume up, singing along "Call me maybe…" Darien laughed as Serena finally seemed to relax.

* * *

"What is this?" Rei leaned forward to look out the windshield as they pulled up to a house in a nice, newer neighborhood.

"Where we're eating." Jed answered honestly.

"This is your house Jed." Rei accused.

Jed smiled, rather seductively, "Afraid to be alone with me..Reina?"

Brown eyes narrowed. "No." She pulled her seatbelt off and climbed out of the car.

Jed's smile widened, "Didn't think so."

He caught up to her at his front door- "Welcome to my humble abode."

He opened the dark wooden door and allowed Rei in, flipping on the lights as he closed the door.

"Let me give you a quick tour, and then I'll show you where we'll be eating."

He placed his hand at the small of her back, leading her deeper into the house.

"This is obviously the family room, and here, " they turned slightly to the left, "Is the dining room and kitchen." Rei admired all the dark tones throughout his house so far-he seemed like a clean freak.

"And going back through here, I have my office." He lead her down a hallway, "Bathroom-" he pointed, "what I converted into my gym room," Rei peeked her head inside. He seemed to have a full size gym shoved in there.

"Another bedroom-I usually let friends stay over—or when my parents or sister come to visit."

Rei simply nodded, then came to a stop in front of double white doors, He smiled then opened them wide, "And finally, where all the magic happens. And by magic I mean sleep."

Rei rolled her eyes, "Sure Jed."

She glanced around but stayed on the threshold.

"You can look around—it's always nice to hear your opinion on things. I'm sure you have a few on my house."

Rei shook her head, holding her purse in front of her. "No, you have a nice house here. You've done good for yourself."

She watched his blue eyes soften. "We shouldn't be uncomfortable around each other Rei. We went through a lot together. I wish.."

Rei interrupted him, "So, where's this dinner you were speaking of. Mina refused to allow myself or Serena to eat-so I'm starving."

Jed took a few steps towards her, saw the look in her eyes and sighed. "Follow me."

He led her back to his family room, where two French doors led out to the backyard.

When he opened them, Rei could only gasp in surprise.

Sitting in the middle of the patio was a small two seater table. A white cloth covered it with red roses placed in the center. The entire backyard was covered in white lights and candles. Standing to the side were two men dressed in black suits, standing behind a large silver cart.

Jed led Rei to the table and helped her in. Within a moment one of the serves came up and poured them both a glass of red wine.

"Why did you do this Jed?" Rei asked after a few sips.

"Because, "His face took on a serious look, and his blue eyes seemed to burn with a passion, "Years ago, I let the woman I fell in love with go. I was young and stupid. I want to win her back."

* * *

Serena marveled at the little quiet and romantic restaurant Darien had brought her too.

Tea-light candles were the main source of light all throughout, with deep burgundy table clothes helping to set the mood.

The food had been delicious, and she had to admit that he was right. A plump Italian woman with the thickest accent Serena had ever heard, had welcomed them in, offered suggestions on the menu, and explained in broken English, how cute a couple they made-and that they should have babies. Lots of babies.

Serena was still blushing from that.

She slid back into Darien's car, giving a soft thank you before he closed the door, and jogged around to the other side.

She thought back for a moment on how the evening had turned out so far. The conversations never turned stale-he actually seemed interested in what she was doing with her life-shocked to find out that she was teaching at a school that his niece went too.

Though she had avoided a lengthy discussion on her college years-he seemed shocked to find out that she had only dated a few times in her life-but nothing serious.

She also learned his age. He had just turned 29 this month-on the 3rd. He seemed content with her age as well-24, just this past June.

Darien opened his door and climbed in. "I have something else planned, if you're okay with that?"

Serena jumped out of her musings, "No, not at all." She smiled.

Her smile faltered slightly when they pulled up to a billiards hall.

"Do you like billiards? I thought it was something fun we could do."

Serena reached to undo her seatbelt-"I haven't played in a while. I might suck."

Darien smiled gently, "I'll teach you."

They walked inside, with Darien's hand placed gently on the small of her back, leading the way.

Within a few moments, Darien was setting up the table and asked Serena to find them two pool-sticks.

"You can break," Serena looked at the table, "I suck at breaking."

"Sure, if you'd like, I'll break and you pick whichever one goes in-then you can go."

Serena chuckled, "You sound so sure of yourself. What if you don't get anything in, hmm?"

Darien leaned down, his hands moving the stick expertly. "Wanna make some bets?"

Serena turned her head to the side, contemplating it, then grinned, "Sure! We'll play 5 games. If I win, you have to sing karaoke, "She placed her hand on her chin as if thinking, "'I'm a Barbie girl"—while dressed in pink, and doing the dance moves that I give you."

Darien stood back up again-, "Why do I get the feeling when you said that you 'sucked' that it was an understatement?"

Her only response was a sly grin.

"Alright rabbit, I'll adhere to your rules if you win, "His smiled turned seductive, "But if I win, I get a goodnight kiss."

* * *

AHHHHHHH snap!

What did I do?

My mind kept going-thats what I did! The dates are not over with yet. I enjoy tormenting my characters.

What did Jed mean about "loving Rei"? Is there a history that has yet to be revealed? o_O

We shall see..We shall see...

Opinions? Reviews?

P.S. Thank you to everyone reading my story (stories) and reviewing. It means a lot to me!

Following my random Russian words/phrase that I'm learning; Мне нравится русский!

Toodles

-LAla


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting here watching a Paul McCartney concert on TV, I decided I had time to edit another chapter.

Now I have "Hey Jude" stuck in my head. -_-

Good song.

Well, here's chapter 4!

I hope you all like it!

From here on out, the story will be progressing a little faster. I have a lot more editing to do (which equals a lot more chapters).

I will be tossing in more Mina, Lita, and Ami-along with maybe some love interests for them too. I can't leave them all alone.

So depressing.

Though sometimes I enjoy depressing. Makes it more real.

Adding to my list of random Russian words I'm learning,

другой!

* * *

Rei felt like tossing the wine on him-ruin his shirt. Yes, that felt like a great idea. Instead, she turned towards the other portion of her anger.

She leaned forward, her dark eyes blazing.

"How dare you say that to me!" She hissed, "You took my virginity then left for the military-not contacting me once, even after I tried contacting you multiple times. How dare you say that you 'love me'! You made me feel like an idiot! I was 15 Jed! 15 years old!" Her eyes burned, as tears threatened to spill over.

Jed turned his head down, like a dog being scolded; his sky blue eyes seemed sad, remorseful, when he looked back up.

"Rei, I was terrified. I didn't realize how strong my feelings were for you." He glanced towards the servers, his look alone letting them know they were no longer needed. He looked back at Rei as they exited through the back-gate. "I did try contacting you—by the time that I grew up, I realized I needed to talk to you. To set things right again. When I saw come in the class yesterday, I was beyond happy. I knew that I couldn't talk to you there." He seemed to take a few deep breaths, "Hence why I begged for you to come out with me tonight. I'm no longer a stupid boy of 18. I'm a man. I can own up to what I did. I want to ask for your forgiveness and for a second chance."

* * *

Serena stared at Darien with wide, sapphire eyes. "A kiss?" she squeaked.

"mmhmm, just one kiss. Only fair-I mean if you win, I have to sing 'I'm a Barbie girl' dress up in pink, and follow dance moves created by you." His sexy grin never fell out of place as he seemed to be challenging her. He held out his hand, "Do we got a deal?"

Serena stared at his hand, then again at his cobalt blue eyes. She contemplated the chances of her loosing-she grabbed hold of his hand, shaking on it. "Deal."

* * *

Serena stared at the billiard table-she bent this way and that, trying to figure out the best way to hit her ball instead of knocking the 8-ball in-which was conveniently blocking hers. He had already lost two games.

'But won two' she told herself. She glared though. Darien had already cleared the table minus one ball as well.

She eyed it once more, nodding her head.

She felt a breath against her right ear, "Make sure not to hit the 8-ball in—" she turned her head slightly to the right, "Actually, please do. I look forward to it."

Serena only glared and watched the handsome man bust up laughing, "Sere, I've seen puppies scarier then you."

"Yeah, well, let me focus!" She moved away.

Darien sat back down; grabbing his water he took another sip, watching Serena move around the table-a look of pure concentration on her face.

She leaned forward, setting her stick in position, a few seconds later she tapped the white ball.

Serena held her breath.

Her ball fell into the pocket-and not even one second later, so did the 8-ball.

"Might want to close that mouth Serena." A triumph Darien stood up, placing his stick back on the rack that was connected to the wall. "You played well—I'll give you that."

"Can I have a do-over?"

Darien chuckled as he grabbed her pool-stick from her. "Nope. I won, fair and square."

Serena watched him began piling everything back into its holder to take back to the cashier. "How about we play a few more games, just for fun?" She looked hopeful.

Darien smiled as he placed the last ball in the container. "Nope." He grabbed it and Serena's purse that was sitting on the small table beside them, handing the purse to her he stated, "Gotta go pay." Serena watched him walk to the cashier, a sense of dread feeling her body.

It's not that she feared Darien-no, something about him said 'protector' and not 'villain'-but Serena hadn't kissed a man, well willingly, in over 2 years. 'Was she ready for that?' 'If she asked him to hold off for a bit, would he?' He wasn't the kind of man to force something. She knew that. How she knew that-she didn't know.

She felt a hand at the small of her back and looked up, "Ready?" His voice was deep, sensual.

Serena felt a shiver run down her spine.

* * *

"Take me home. Now." Rei dropped her napkin on the table and stood up, already walking inside the house.

Jed followed as well.

"Rei, please. I want to make this up to you. I want to make it right." He grabbed hold of her arm, which made her stop and turn towards him.

"You're ten years late Jed. What gives you the right to even ask me this?"

"Because you're here now. You wanted to come tonight. I know you did."

Her eyes burned as she brought her hand up and slapped him across the face-she knew he saw it, but he didn't stop it.

"How dare you!" she screamed.

When tears started falling down her face, she felt strong arms wrap around her.

It started with a soft kiss on the top of her head, then, on her forehead.

"Rei?" he whispered, he kissed her nose and watched her eyes close.

His lips skimmed over her cheek and chin, before landing hungrily on her lips.

Rei responded as if she had been starving and the only thing that could fill her was him.

They stumbled through his house, him leading her towards his room. They landed on his bed in a flurry of limbs and lips that refused to unlock.

* * *

Serena sat nervously in the passenger seat, as Darien made small talk about a question she had asked.

She couldn't recall what she had asked, but he seemed content on answering.

When he seemed to be finishing up she decided to try and change his mind, "what days do you work Darien?'

"I work four off three-depending. I usually take Monday- Thursday. But if they need another team, then I'm called in. Why?"

"Well," Serena tried to figure out how to word it, "I was thinking. How about you get that kiss on the third date? Actually, you'll get two kisses. How about that?"

Darien's body seemed to relax as he leaned his right elbow against the console, his fingers tapping on his chin. His other arm was stretched out; his wrist seemed to be steering the car, "uh huh. So You're offering two kisses, two dates from now-instead of one now?" They came to a stop at a red light and he turned his head slightly in her direction. His blue eyes were full of laughter.

Serena could only nod.

"I don't think you'd be this giving if you would have won."

Serena's mouth dropped, "I would have too! I swear I would have!"

He grinned again, "Uh huh. If you have a 'rule' about kissing on the first date- you could have backed out of the challenge."

Serena huffed, "I don't have a rule against it—I just—well-I don't know a whole lot about you."

"You probably learned more about me tonight then most people do in weeks of talking to me." His response kind of shocked Serena and the car moving forward from the light turning green had her looking out the window, instead of at him.

They pulled up to her house within a few more minutes and Serena's heart began beating faster as Darien turned off the car.

Serena decided to be honest, "I don't have a lot of practice in this area Darien."

He shifted his body so he was partially leaning against his door.

"I figured that. And it's nothing to be ashamed of either."

Serena glanced up through her lashes, "How did you figure that?"

"You jump from male contact- I noticed that yesterday. You tried to keep your distance today."

She only could nod.

"But," he moved back in the normal position and opened his car door, closing it; he walked around to her side and opened the door for her.

"But what?" Serena inquired as she stepped out.

"You still lost a bet."

Serena's eyes widen when his hands cupped her face and he brought his lips down to hers.

She didn't know what to do when they moved sensually over hers-though her body seemed to remember better than anything else-as she shyly responded. And just as she was about to either ask him to stop or to press herself closer to him-she hadn't decided- he pulled back slowly.

Sapphire met cobalt.

"Goodnight Serena." His breath tickled her skin, "I'll give you a call tomorrow."

When he stepped out of her way so she could walk to her door, he spoke again, "I think I'll make sure you get inside from here. I'm afraid I'll break my own "win" and kiss you again if I walk you to the door."

Serena only nodded. When she unlocked the front door, she turned, "Night Darien."

And with that she slipped inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Went for my hike today. =D ahhh, my Shepherd loved it! He's sleeping on the floor now, exhausted.

Good thing is though, hiking helps me think.

Which leads me to my next thing.

I was reading through this chapter and realized-I hated it!

So, I had to re-do the whole thing. Yep. I pretty much only kept about 2 sentences.

I couldn't allow anyone to read the monstrosity that this chapter had become.

Anywho! After re-doing it, I nodded in confirmation. Yep. Much better. Remember, its a Rei/Jed and Serena/Darien story.

I realized I also needed to explain Rei's back story a little more-so AFTER this chapter (yes I know I said that in the last chapter) this story will be progressing faster.

Promise.

You'll notice I didn't go a whole lot into their (Rei/Jed's) story originally-only because I wanted to start Serena/Darien's story as they are the main characters.

Don't know if this is correct-but I'm learning so if you speak Russian-don't laugh at me. =)

До скорой встречи!

* * *

Lita kept marching back and forth, stopping only to look at the rod iron clock hanging on the wall. She glared when it read 1:53-am. She pulled the curtain back, and glanced outside again-looking left, then right.

"Did you call and text her again?"

Ami looked up at the irritated question. "I did Lita. I've called five times now. Mina has sent over a dozen texts. No response."

Lita crossed her arms over her chest again.

Serena kept staring at her phone, "Maybe they went to a late night movie?"

Lita shook her head. "Rei said she'd be home no later than 11." She glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time, "It's now almost 2 in the morning. This is not like her. You know her."

Serena only nodded.

Mina came in from the kitchen, a tray of warm beverages balanced carefully in her hands.

"Should we call the cops?"

Ami shook her head while accepting a cup of tea, "No. A missing persons report can only be filed 24-hours after the person has gone missing. Plus, she's with a cop."

Mina handed Lita a warm cup as well before sitting on their bright blue sofa.

"Shouldn't we call them and see if they know where Jed lives? Or if they could call him? What about Darien or Nathan?"

"I already called Darien, "Serena glanced at her silent phone again, "he said Jed planned a special night for Rei and that when he called there was no answer. He'll swing by if Rei isn't home by 3." She paused for a second as a car drove by and watched Lita jump back to the window. "He said Jed usually has late nights and that he wouldn't let anything happen to Rei."

Lita only clenched her fist in furry.

Ami was about to speak when her phone beeped-signaling a new message.

"Its Rei," her brows furrowed, "she said shes on her way home." She looked up catching two pairs of blue eyes and the sharp emerald ones belonging to Lita. "She didn't say anything else."

A huge sigh escaped each of their lips.

"She better have a good excuse! She should have texted us or, or, well something!" Mina slammed her hands on the sofa, irritating clearly shown.

"Well, maybe she was having a good time and simply forgot?" Ami ventured.

Serena shook her head, "It's Rei we're talking about."

They all nodded.

Not even ten minutes later car lights beamed through their window before shutting off quickly, followed by one door slamming shut-loudly and then a male's voice calling out. All four got up to peek out the front window to see Rei sprinting to the front door and Jed following closely behind.

Lita pulled the front door open quickly- a tear faced Rei stumbled in, dropping her keys.

"Rei?" Ami questioned, within moments Rei was marching down the hallway to her bedroom. A door slamming was all they heard.

Four pairs of eyes turned on Jed-none looked pleased.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER ?" Lita's accentuation of each word had Jed taking a step back off their porch.

"I need to talk to her." His blue eyes seemed fierce, but also red, as if he had been crying or trying to stop himself from crying.

"You don't need to do anything. Get off our property Mr Bridge. Now." Lita, Serena, and Ami all turned towards Mina, shocked at her unusual display of anger.

"Ladies, please, tell Rei.." He stopped, seeing the look on each of their faces. "Please, tell her I'm very sorry and I'm not going anywhere." He turned and walked back to his car.

* * *

"Rei? Open up please. It's Serena."

"AND Mina!" Serena turned towards Mina,

"Yeah, cause that will have her opening up. "Lita's sarcastic remark was followed with, "Rei, I brought your favorite cookies. Chocolate with double chocolate chunks-not chips." She fanned the sweet smell towards Rei's door.

She slapped Serena's hand, "Not for you!" Serena could only pout. "I was up all night baking these."

There was a muffled sound from the other side of the door and all three placed their ears against the door to try and make it out.

"Excuse me ladies." All stepped back as Ami walked forward, holding a tray carrying five cups of tea.

"Please open the door for me."

All three looked at each other-unsure who wanted to take the chance. Mina held out her hands-one fist clenched, while it sat on the other one, "Rock, Paper, scissor for it?"

Serena prepared her hands as Lita rolled her eyes and reached for the door handle; surprised when it opened easily for them. Ami walked ahead.

"Rei, I brought you some tea."

Rei's room was dark. Her lavender curtains pulled tightly over each of the windows. All the girls had to stop to adjust their eyes.

"Rei, its 10 in the morning." Mina offered, "Do you want something to eat?"

Her red and white comforter was spread over her bed with a bump forming on just one side.

A small muffled "no" could barely be heard.

Serena stepped to the side of the bed Rei was laying on and kneeled in front of her, "Rei, sweetie, are you okay?"

All she could see was a dark head of hair poking out from the covers.

She looked back over at the other girls. Lita took her turn, grabbing one massive cookie.

"Rei," She brought the cookie up to the comforter, "I really did make chocolate chip cookies with chocolate chunks. See?"

She was about to pull away when the comforter was pulled down a little and one brown eye peeked out-then another.

Her hand reached out, grabbing the cookie. It disappeared under the comforter.

A muffled, "Another" was heard and Lita grinned ear to ear,

"Sure thing. Hey, Ami brought some tea-your favorite- Raspberry. Want a cup?" Lita was handed another cookie by Mina and glared when she saw Mina wipe a few crumbs from her mouth.

It took another minute but Rei finally sat up-her eyes red.

She accepted the cup of tea that Ami handed her.

"Rei-do you," Serena stopped for a moment as she sat at the foot of the bed. "Do you want to talk?"

Rei glanced down, holding her cup lightly in her hands, "I made a mistake."

Four confused faces looked at Rei, Ami took a chance, "What mistake Rei?"

Rei kept her head down, "When I was a young girl, probably like eleven or something, I got into a fight with an older boy-he was probably fourteen-on my way home from school. He wanted this necklace my grandpa had given me. This other boy, about fourteen as well, came to my protection and beat the crap out of the other one. From then on, he would walk me home and soon, we started hanging out." She took a deep, shaky breath. "About four years later, he told me that he was joining the military. I was happy for him but also sad, because I felt like I was losing my best friend."

She looked up, "The night before he was scheduled to leave we hung out-like always. I didn't want him to leave without me telling him what I had been wanting to tell him for over a year. I loved him. Instead, I kissed him." She ran a hand through her dark hair. "He kissed me back and well, one thing led to another." She waved her hand through the air.

"He was in bootcamp for three months. I wrote him letters every day- he never responded. The first month I became depressed and my eating habits changed- I started getting sick." Rei chuckled, as if annoyed with herself. "I didn't notice anything. I thought everything was because I was lovesick. That the man I gave my virginity too was ignoring me."

"But?" Mina questioned

Rei glanced back at her comforter again, "My period never came the following month. It had me worried, so I went out of town and bought a pregnancy test."

All four eyes went wide.

"I was pregnant."

* * *

Wow! I wasn't even expecting that!

o_O

Okay, maybe I was...a little. I mean, I did write it.

I have the next chapter written already-though again, it needs to be edited.

Hopefully before I go to bed tonight, I will have it edited and posted.

I also though, wish to work on my other story "The Queens" -I am trying to give equal attention to both.

Tune into the next chapter-someone from Serena's past will be making an entrance.

;)


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone so very much for your reviews! I love reading them!

They truly help me continue!

Today was a long day-and tomorrow, my morning is going to be CRAZY- so please bear with me as I take a extra few days to edit things/etc.

On a fun note...I'm going to a science museum on Saturday! SOOOOOO excited!

While I pretty much have this story written-I would be happy to take suggestions on what you, as the readers, would like to see. I could try to include different things.

Also, as I want everyone to know the "timeline"

Graduation in the US happens usually around May/June. Schools start back up around the end of August/September.

Serena suffered her tragic event around the end of May/beginning of June-it is now basically the end of August/beginning of September. Serena and Rei moved to Arizona around the end of July.

It's only been a few months.

Just so everyone knows!

I guess I am progressing along now. YAY!

Random tidbit: If you ever plan on visiting Arizona-NEVER do it during May-October. Oh my gosh its HOT. And weird. I once read a sign on a Denny's type place that said, "Please leave firearms outside"-wait outside? Yes. It read outside. I had my friend re-read it to make sure I wasn't reading it wrong. o_O

Yea, okay. I'll just leave it leaning against the door. Nothing wrong with that.

Anyways, without delay-here's the next chapter!

Bon Appétit!

* * *

"Rei, you never told any of us this." Ami concerned voice carried over the quiet bedroom.

Rei looked down at her chilling tea-"I never told anyone Ami."

"Rei, did you…?" Mina's questions rang in the air. An unspoken question that all wanted to ask.

Long black hair shook back and forth. "No, I didn't have an abortion."

She seemed to take a few steady breaths before she continued, "When I saw that I was pregnant, I probably stayed in bed for an entire weekend. I was so shocked. I mean, how could this happen to me? ME?!" She ran her hands through her hair, "I was the good girl. I was the smart one."

Serena's sapphire blue eyes softened, "Rei, things happen, no reason to beat yourself up over it."

"I didn't tell him. I stopped writing. I was almost 3 months pregnant when it happened." Her grip on the tea cup tightened, and the girls could see moisture filling up her impressive brown eyes.

"I was in a lot of pain one evening; such excruciating pain. I almost thought I was dying. Then, I started bleeding." She lifted her face to the four women whom she called her best friends, "I had lost my baby."

Within seconds Rei was engulfed by four pairs of arms. Each one a comfort.

* * *

Serena heard her phone go off as she watched her kindergarten class taking their afternoon nap.

She thanked whoever thought of vibrate for phones and picked it up as quietly as possible.

She covered her mouth, "Hello?"

"Serena?"

She smiled at the sound of Darien's voice.

She continued whispering, "Hold on, one second."

She tip toed out of the room and into the hallway.

"Sorry about that, the class just went down for a quick nap. What's up?"

"Wish I could take naps at work.." was the tired reply

Serena rolled her eyes

"I just got off work and wanted to know if we could catch an early dinner tonight?"

Serena glanced at her watch. School would be out in an hour.

"Darien, you just got off of a 14 hour shift. You're not tired?"

"Not too tired to see you." Serena could only smile—since their first date, Darian had been true to his word and called the next day-setting up their second date, and then the calls kept coming. She was shocked when he hadn't tried to kiss her again-though he would caress or find ways to touch her whenever he could. He seemed to respect that there was something she hadn't told him yet-but he allowed her the right to her secrets-and seemed to be giving her time to become comfortable around him. It had only been a month, but for the first time since Lucas, she was beginning to feel safe and comfortable around men-well Darien anyways.

She smiled again, "Serena, did you hear me?"

"Huh? What?"

He chuckled, "Stop day-dreaming. I asked if I can pick you up around 5? I have something planned."

"Ohh! Sorry, yes, that sounds fine."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

Serena said her goodbyes and walked back in the classroom-all the while not seeing the man who had walked right past her.

* * *

Like always, Darien was right on time and Serena found the sight of him to be something that she looked forward too—far more then she was willing to verbally admit.

"Hey there beautiful. How was your day?" He kissed the top of her head-the only kiss he allowed himself, and wrapped his arm around her slender waist.

"It was actually really good, my class scored the highest on their ABC's." She beamed. "What about yours?"

Darien shrugged as he walked them towards his car, "Some idiot decided to barricade himself inside his house-along with his ex-girlfriend and their baby. A custody battle gone bad I guess."

Serena's eyes widened, "What happened?"

He opened the door for her, and motioned for her to get inside, he jogged around the back end and got in himself, starting the car, he responded, "It's rather gruesome Serena."

"You can tell me if you need to talk. If not, it's okay."

He nodded as they started to drive, "He ended up trying to shoot his ex and the baby. She had turned a certain way I guess, that when he fired at her, it skimmed her. He ended up shooting himself before we got to him."

"oh my. And the mother and baby are alright."

The car pulled to a stop at a red light. "Yeah, well, physically speaking. She wouldn't let go of Jed when we found her. I swear, I will never understand how a father could put his child and the mother of his child in danger. Or, try to kill them." Darien's head shook, and Serena saw his arms and fist flex. She reached for his right hand that was leaning in the console.

Sliding her fingers thru his, she squeezed his hand. When he looked in her direction she gave him her best smile.

He smiled back and brought her hand to his mouth and placed a chaste kiss over her knuckles, "Thanks Sere."

Darien pulled his car into his drive way, and glanced at Serena, seeing how she would react-now that he pulled in front of his house.

"Your house?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I realized I've never shown it to you. I figured we could order some take out and watch some movies." Serena took a few deep breaths.

While she had been alone with him throughout this past month-she was never in a place where they were actually alone-just the two of them. He would usually come to her house and at least one of the girls was there.

"No hanky panky Serena-unless you want—oommph" He rubbed the spot on his stomach that she slapped.

"Can we order Pizza? I'm in the mood for stuffed crust."

He chuckled and nodded, "Sure thing princess."

* * *

"WHY are we watching this again?" Serean screeched and shoved the pillow over her face as the killer popped out of a doorway, chasing his next victim.

"You said you wanted to see The Texas chain saw massacre—"

Serena popped one sapphire eye open and pulled the pillow down an inch, seeing the screen, she pulled the pillow back up again. "I never said that all!" She smacked the pillow in his face,

"Hey!" Darien reached behind him and grabbed another pillow, smacking Serena in the arm.

"Hey back! You don't hit girls!" She smacked him a few more times with her pillow-his arms coming up in defense. They both started laughing.

"And you shouldn't hint gentlemen!" He returned a few more smacks- "When you see one let me know!" was her smart reply, and within seconds, a full blown pillow war broke out.

When Darien finally got the pillow away from Serena, he went in for the kill, tackling her to the couch.

What was supposed to be "Darien" ended up sounding like "daarrrni" through Serena squeaks of laughter, "Whose the man?! Tell me I'm the man and it will stop. If not, it will only intensify!" To prove his point, he rang his fingers even faster around her waist and stomach—earning more squeals of delight.

"YOU WIN!, " more giggles could be heard, "You win Darien!"

He continued on, "Say it!"

Burst of laughter echoed throughout the house, "You're the man!"

"There that was easy, huh?" His blue eyes shined with laughter as Serena kept giggling.

When she noticed he hadn't gotten up yet, she turned her head to say something and she found herself caught in his eyes.

She heard her name in a hushed whisper before his lips captured hers in the most tender of kisses.

Serena felt her body relax beneath his-and as soon as her arms wrapped around his neck, she felt Darien sink more into her. She smiled into the kiss . She thought for a moment, 'who am I to deny him?' and she was brought to a new level of heaven when his tongue slipped between her lips. Within moments their tongues dueled for dominance.

Serena could tell that their little make-out session was slowly getting out of hand when Darien's hands began to grip her waist-as if in a desperate need. Then, without any notice, his hands slipped under her shirt.

Serena's mind began to struggle.

Flashes of that night slowly entered her mind, as Darien changed the angle of the kiss.

When his hands cupped her breast, Serena pushed him with all her might. Her mind screamed and a moment later, Serena found herself screaming along with it. "No!"

Within seconds he had gotten off her. She pulled herself up into a small ball-bringing her knees to her chest; she rested her head against them.

Both were breathing heavy-and for a few moments the only sound in the room was their breathing. Then Darien spoke, his voice full of concern, "Serena? Did I hurt you?"

Her only response was a small shake of her head.

"Serena, look at me, please." When she refused to look up Darien got off the couch and kneeled down in front of her, "Serena, please honey, look at me."

He brought his hands up and slowly pried her arms loose. She finally looked at him,

"I'm sorry Darien. I overreacted."

His eyes furrowed, "Serena, if you ever want me to stop, simply say so. Please don't apologize. But what happened? You literally freaked out on me."

Serena could only shake her head. Her eyes begging him to not ask anymore.

Darien decided not to push the issue-at least not yet. He knew something was wrong- women simply didn't freak out like that-not without some cause.

He grabbed the pillows they had tossed on the ground and stood up. He moved to the tv, taking out the horror movie, he flipped through a few other ones; after deciding on another one, he popped it in and hit play. Grabbing the blanket that laid over the other couch, he walked back over to the couch Serena occupied. He stretched the blanket out and covered himself. Patting the spot right next him, he lifted the blanket as an invitation. Serena smiled, a smile meant to say thank you as she crawled next to him, and pulled herself into a cuddling position. He wrapped the blanket securely around the both of them and then placed his arms around her shoulders.

"I hope you like How to lose a guy in 10 days." Serena glanced up. Surprise evident on her face.

"You're the best Darien. Thank you. For everything."

He smiled as the movie began to play and he leaned down to kiss the top of her silvery blonde hair, "You're welcome Sere. Anything for you."

* * *

Uh oh! Who was the man who was walking the hallway at the school?

Did I just toss something random in my story to tease you all? Or, is there more to it?

Remember when I said I like tormenting my characters? I enjoy doing that to my readers too! =P

Bedtime for me.

Sweet dreams all.


	8. Chapter 8

OH GOODNESS!

I'm tired. I swear I had to go like 80 mph just to make two appointments that were scheduled back to back-in completely different cities-that were over 30 miles a part. I had 35 minutes. My awesome driving skills had me there with a minute to spare. ;)

Kids. Don't drive like me. I swear I was expecting to hear the "whoop whoop-its the sound of the police..whoop whoop-its the sound of the beast" right behind me-and I contemplated what I would say. Should I cry? Naw-crying never worked. Bat my eyes? Only would work if I got a male cop-which my chances of that is like 95%-I like my chances. Worked before. Okay, twice before. I swear though having my German Shepherd in the back also helped. He admired my choice in dogs. A little flirting or a ticket on my record?

I voted for flirting. It's not below me. Ugh, I'm a horrible woman sometimes. But I have no tickets on my record. My insurance is intact.

Anyways, so I kept thinking, what else would I ask for?

Be honest and ask him (or her) to give me a police escort? Possibly. That would have been awesome.

Or, just tell the truth and say, "I'm going a little crazy right now and need to be at point 'B' in t-minus 5 minutes, please have mercy on me and I promise I will never do it again." *insert smile and puppy dog eyes*

Has that worked for anyone else?

I think of weird things when I drive. This is why I prefer to sing(yes, I'm one of those. I'm tone deaf -_- ). It stops the weird thoughts.

Anyways, enough of my ramblings. On to the next chapter!

* * *

Rei sat in her classroom-papers spread all over her desk. She smiled at her 2nd graders attempt to create stories. Stick figures dotted each page-recreating their family life.

She flipped through a few-her hand paused over one in particular, and she moved her hand down to grip her stomach. A young family was pictured, the dad stood proud in all his stick figure glory, with the young boy from her class looking up to his dad; the mother stood-colored in a pink dress holding a small smiling baby.

It had been over a month since she last seen Jed. He texted her at least a few times a week-even calling her multiple times. Though he respected her enough not to stop by her house. Rei looked at her phone and saw the six voicemails still left unheard. She knew they all belonged to him-begging her to please talk to him.

He even tried talking to Lita when she went to the martial arts studio. Lita had to be held back by Nathan, and since then, Jed stopped.

According to Serena-through the grapevine of Darien, Jed looked tired and ragged. She also heard that he would volunteer for extra shifts.

Sighing and tired, Rei rubbed her eyes-she hadn't been sleeping at all either.

She still hadn't taken a pregnancy test. Rei placed her head on her desk-they hadn't used protection-for the second time.

"Why am I so damn stupid when it comes to him?" she tapped her head a few times.

She glanced at the bright orange clock that her students had picked out for her. She grinned-she hated the color orange, it fit Mina more-cheerful and annoying-but necessary in the crayon box.

But it was past her time to be home, as her students had left over 45 minutes prior. For the past month she had been taking her own car-instead of riding with Serena and Mina. Stacking their papers, she placed them in her take home folder and grabbed her purse.

Rei was searching through her purse for her keys when a strained voice called her name out, "Rei"

She jumped, dropping her keys. "Leave me alone Jed."

He pushed himself away from his car, "Please Rei-I need to talk to you-about what happened." He paused, "Believe it or not, I didn't take you to my place thinking that we'd have sex. I actually wanted to talk to you, in private. About everything."

Rei bent down and grabbed her keys, standing she spoke, "I don't wish to-"

"Please Rei." His blue eyes were brimmed red, with bags weighing heavily underneath them.

Rei looked at her keys, "Jed" His name was drawn out-and Rei had to stop looking at him, her resolve faltering.

"Please."

Rei didn't know why, but she blurted out her fear, accusing him, "You didn't use protection."

He stuffed his hands into his dark washed jeans, which made his legs appear even longer than his 6'2 height-his dark blue t-shirt seemed a little wrinkled as well.

"I know. We didn't ten years ago either." He seemed to look at her-"Are you…?" He paused as he took in the possibility.

"I don't know. I haven't bothered to check yet."

He only nodded, "Would you tell me if.." Rei looked at him; she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"If I was pregnant, is that what you're trying to say? Would I tell you?"

"Yeah."

She knew she was being cruel, but as she started walking to her car, she answered, "I don't know."

"You wouldn't do anything if you were, would you?"

With that question, Rei turned to him in a fury. "How dare you! Do you not know me?!"

Jed seemed to take a step back and rubbed his face. She realized he hadn't shaved in a few days.

"I'm sorry Rei. That was a very stupid question. I haven't been sleeping. But please, I wish to talk-we can go have an early dinner," at her accusing face he held his hands up, "out, we can eat out. Please."

"Fine Jed. But I'm driving." The look of pure relief on his face almost made Rei smile. Almost.

* * *

Serena and Mina were blasting "Barbie girl" and doing dance moves as they pulled up to their house-the two were truly becoming good friends and realized that they were rather similar. Though Serena had a little more maturity. Mina, well Mina, Serena realized, just held on to her innocent mind. But, that wasn't a bad thing, in fact, it drawled more people to her, as if they craved an ounce of innocence in their lives.

Both were laughing so hard, that neither noticed their front door slightly ajar. Mina finally noticed when she went to put her key in and the door just simply opened.

"Serena?" Mina stopped Serena from stepping in by placing a hand over her.

Serena looked up at Mina. Mina's 5'4 frame still taller than her smaller 5'1. "Do you think someone is still in there?"

Mina put a finger to her lips, shushing her.

They both listened for a few moments, and then Mina turned and pulled Serena down their porch path.

Serena glanced again at the door, "We should call the police."

Both nodded as Mina pulled out her phone and dialed 9-1-1.

Darien pulled up to Serena's house 10 minutes after Mina had called him. She assured him that everyone was fine-but their house-she couldn't say the same thing.

He jumped out of his car, his police uniform he wore allowed him past the other officers standing outside, speaking to Ami and Lita.

Lita called out but Darien didn't bother turning, his mind focusing solely on Serena.

He found her sitting on the porch seat, her entire body shaking, her eyes red and tears streaming down her face.

Darien ran to her; kneeling in front of her, he placed his hands on her trembling hands that seemed to be fidgeting back and forth, "Serena, hunny? Did anyone hurt you?"

She couldn't even look at him as she shook her head.

Standing, Darien looked to the officer who had just walked out of their house, "Jed?"

Jed turned, "Hey Darien."

"What are you doing here?"

Jed motioned his head towards the street and Darien finally looked over to see Rei and Mina speaking to another cop off to the side.

"Darien, you should take a look inside, I'll stay with Serena." True to his word Jed walked over and sat on the open part of the bench.

Darien marched inside and froze just on the threshold.

Splattered all over the walls was red paint, with pictures of Serena cut up, left in the paint as it acted like a glue. Cut up flowers covered the floor.

"We think it's some crazy psycho."

Darien glanced to a cop writing things down on a notepad to his right.

"Did she say if she knows who it could possibly be?"

He shook his head, "No, she's too distraught right now. Their gathering statements from her roommates right now." Then the cop stopped and looked at Darien, "You're SWAT-uhh, why are you here?"

"She's my girlfriend." Darien answered.

The cop only nodded then stopped, "I'm sure you have a few enemies-do you think anyone is trying to hurt you by doing this to her?"

That seemed to make Darien stop and think, "Not that I can honestly think of. But I will keep it in mind. Here," he grabbed a notepad out of his pocket and wrote his number and Police ID number down, "She'll be with me until this is all cleaned up and until she feels comfortable coming back. Call me if you need anything else from her."

The other cop nodded while placing it with his other notes. He then moved to the kitchen where another officer stood.

Darien went back outside and saw Rei leaning in front of Serena and talking to her gently, Jed stood off to the side, though he wasn't far.

"Serena?" Darien called out gently, "Pack a bag or two, I want you to stay with me until this is all cleaned up. The girls can come too."

Rei's eyes widened, "Are you sure Darien?"

"Yes, her safety and all of yours safety is important."

Jed spoke up as well, "If you don't mind Darien, I'd like to stay at your place too."

At Darien's confused expression Jed looked back at Rei, then back to him, "He went through Rei's room as well. He left Mina's, Ami's, and Lita's alone. I think he has a vendetta either against you and I, or against Rei and Serena."

Darien glanced at the two women, especially the petite blonde. He realized it was stupid, but he was falling very quickly for her. He would do anything to protect her and he would find out who did this.

He nodded at Jed, "Have Rei and the girls pack a few bags." When Jed nodded and went to the other three girls leaning against a white corolla, Darien was interrupted by the cop from the family room, "I think you should see this Shields." He motioned for Darien to follow him and when they got to Serena's room, his deep blue eyes widened, then narrowed in anger.

The flowers that he had sent Serena over a week ago were spread all over her bed, each petal of the red roses chopped into tiny bits, the stems the only thing left. They spelled out something and Darien had to move to the foot of the bed to read it.

His fist clenched when he read it. Then he read it again.

The stems, broken.

The petals crushed to form a blood red line under the word- 'MINE'

* * *

.. .DUN.

Do you guys think its someone from Darien and Jed's past? I mean, they ARE SWAT officers, they arrest a lot of people-could have some enemies...I could be that cruel.

ATTENTION!

***Also, I'm looking for an editor. While I try my best to make sure everything is correct-I can only read over something so much before I start skimming-and then after I post it, I catch more mistakes.

I don't care if you're a native English speaker or English is your second language. If you're good at spelling-I'd like an editor!

Of course, this would be paid out of the kindness of your heart. =)

Please PM me if you're interested. I have two stories that would need to be taken care of. If you're unable to keep up with me(I've been writing like crazy!)-I understand and will simply continue as I am.

Reviewers:

CynDLou12- Thank you sweetie!

LaNaHwAnNa - I love gentlemen! Glad you appreciate it too!

Grumpy DelSan13- HAHAHA, I said I enjoy tormenting my characters-but I also enjoy leaving cliff hangers for my readers. =)

p.S THANK YOU for being my first reviewer for this story! You truly gave me courage to post the next chapter!

To everyone else- THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I hope you all enjoy what I write! Your words encourage me!

До завтра. (I think that means till tomorrow-uhh, any Russian speakers? I'm trying to learn!)


	9. Chapter 9

OH MY GOODNESS!

You all should love me! Well, at least like me. Just a little bit.

I couldn't stop editing. So, as my shepherd is laying on my feet-which is kind of difficult, considering he weights over 95lbs, I have another chapter for you all!

Its moving along wonderfully!

The next chapter will jump ahead in time a few months.

ENJOY!

* * *

Darien carried three bags into his first guest room. Ami and Mina offered to share the first room, which hosted a queen size bed.

"Right in here ladies." He pointed towards a door that was off on the back wall, "and through there is actually a small bathroom."

Ami glanced around, "Thanks Darien, I don't think you realize how much this means to us. To Serena."

"No problem. You girls get comfortable, I'll show everyone else where they'll be sleeping."

Both girls nodded as Darien walked out.

Jed stood off to the side, though not far from Rei.

Serena just sat on the couch, looking off at the wall-she seemed lost in thought again. Lita stood behind her, whispering something, but not receiving any reaction.

"Rei, Lita?" Both women looked up, "Follow me."

He led them to a second room, as Jed followed, carrying two suitcases. He pushed open a second door, "Thank you Darien," Lita glanced up at him, "This means a lot. I'm curious though, why do you have so many beds?"

Darien smiled, "I used to have roommates, two other cops I worked with. Haven't bothered to change anything yet." Lita nodded and placed her shoulder bag on a desk against the left wall.

Jed dropped the bags on the bed for them- and Lita noticed that he looked like he wanted to stay close to Rei-his Body wavering from being close then moving away.

"Uhh, Darien?" Darien turned towards Rei,

"Yeah?"

"Where is Serena sleeping?"

His eyes took on the look of a protector as he responded, "In my room." With that, he walked out.

Darien's eyes softened as he took in the small woman who took up such a small place, but took up such a large portion of his heart and life.

Ever since meeting her, he found himself unable to look at another woman-no other woman compared.

He sat down beside her and took in her appearance.

Silvery blonde hair cascaded down to her elbows in soft, natural waves. Her sapphire eyes, though trimmed in red right now, were still bright and expressive. Her porcelain skin accentuated her soft pink lips. He found himself eyeing them for a few extra seconds.

She was petite, though she had a fiery spirit, which is what he adored the most. She cared so much for those around her-for her students. She was beautiful on the inside, and it decided to shine on the outside as well.

Darien shocked himself when his thoughts lead to one day making her his wife.

He was removed from his thoughts when his name was called softly from the angel beside him.

"Darien..I'm tired."

He stood up and reached his hand out, "Come on, I have a place where you can sleep." As he lead her down the hallway, he noticed Jed just standing there, a look of frustration on his face. He looked up as Darien and Serena approached.

"I'll get the couch. Thanks man."

Darien patted him on the shoulder, "No problem. You know where everything is. Make yourself at home." Jed nodded then turned in the direction of the door opening-Rei stepped out in scarlet pajamas, and Darien pulled Serena along, leaving them to figure things out together.

Serena didn't realize that Darien had led her to his room until she stepped inside.

Dark wood furniture was situated all around his king size bed. The room's walls were painted a deep gray/blue-with striking white base boards and moldings. His room seemed relaxed and comfortable. She realized it fit him perfectly.

He walked to his dresser and pulled out some clothes, handing her some, he pushed her gently to his bathroom, "I'll change out here." Serena nodded, bringing her hands up, she brought his face closer to hers, then stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Darien."

She disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

"What can I do to help Rei?" Jed asked as he watched her remove a cup and pour herself some water.

"I don't know. I'm just a little unnerved right now. Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday."

"Rei- " he paused as if unsure if he should continue, "I'm not saying we can discuss it now, but, when things settle down, I'd like to finish our conversation that we started."

Rei could only nod. "I know Jed. I have some things I know I need to tell you." She pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down, Jed joined her.

"Rei, first, I think we should find out if you're pregnant."

She looked down, "I just can't bring myself to take a test."

Jed folded his hands in front of him, "Have you missed a period?"

The brief nod was barely noticeable but Jed caught it.

"But, I also haven't been sleeping or eating much-which emotions play into the menstrual cycle." She tried to convince herself and him.

"Rei-if you are, please know that I won't leave you alone. I will be a part of the baby's life from the moment you find out until the day I die."

Rei glanced up, "Jed," she swallowed and ran her hand through her loose hair, "I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

She bit her bottom lip and tapped her nails on the table. "Do you remember the first time we.."she motioned her hands, which had Jed smiling and chuckling, "It's called sex Rei, but yes. I remember the first time we had sex. "

She waved her hand at him, "Anyways, why didn't you ever respond to any of my letters?"

Jed looked confused, "What letters Rei?"

"The letters I sent you when you were in bootcamp. I gave them to your stepmom to send with hers."

He leaned forward, resting on his elbows. "Rei, I never received any of your letters. My stepmom told me that…." He paused as if a light had come on, "You gave all your letters to my stepmom?"

Rei nodded, "You told me too. Before you left."

"That selfish bi-" he stopped himself, "Rei, she never sent your letters. I swear to it. I thought that you wanted nothing to do with me. If you remember, after we had sex, you were rather scared. I thought that you regretted everything. I thought you hated me."

Rei shook her head, "No—I didn't regret it Jed." She took another sip of her water, "She never sent you my letters?"

"No. In fact she told me in one of the letters right before I graduated that you were dating someone."

Rei's eyes widened, frustrated and annoyed "I didn't date anyone! How could I? I loved you and I was preg—" she slapped her hands over her mouth-her brown eyes going exceptionally large.

Jed's eyes narrowed, "You were what?" His voice was clipped with anger.

"I..I.." Rei looked down and was shocked when his larger hand closed around her wrist, "You were what Rei?"

Rei felt her eyes fill with tears as she finally decided to make eye contact, "I was pregnant."

* * *

Serena stepped out of Darien's bathroom and Darien couldn't help but smile at the sight she made.

He had given her a pair of sweatpants that had the word "MARINES" etched along the side and a shirt that said SWAT. His clothes seemed to devour her.

He couldn't think he had seen anything as sexy as her in his clothes.

"Come here." He was sitting on the bed and held out his arms. He saw her question it, then within a moment she took the few steps needed to reach him.

He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin just above the valley between her breasts, "Serena, you're safe here. I promise I will not let anything happen to you. I'll find out who this is."

Serena ran her hands through his dark locks. "Thank you Darien. I can't say it enough." She kissed his forehead, "cuddle with me?"

She pulled out of his arms and walked to the other side of the bed-away from the door. She pulled the covers back and sat down-pushing her feet beneath the blanket, she tapped the spot next to her.

Darien grinned and followed suit.

She laid on her back as she watched him, he was beyond beautiful to her. He had on a pair of sweatpants as well, that sat low on his hips. A matching black shirt kept his body from her view. She didn't know when she started to feel comfortable around him-but all she knew that he had gained her trust in such a short time. He never pressured her-never pushed her. He accepted her.

He brought his arm around her and pulled her body closer to his as he moved it closer to her.

"You're comfy."

Darien raised one eyebrow and a slow smile formed on his lips-"I've been told I was many things—but never comfy."

Serena giggled, "I'm sure many women have called you many things."

She poked at his chest-teasing him.

He shrugged while grinning. "Sure. But, I'd trade them all to be called comfy by you."

Serena busted up laughing, "That's the worst pick up line I've heard from you!"

He tried to fake a hurt expression, and then moved in to give her a quick kiss. "You're beautiful Serena. I've committed many sins in my life, and I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I thank God for it."

The trail of her laughter ended as she took in his serious face.

She brought his head down and connected their lips.

Her sapphire eyes were soft when they parted, "Darien…" she seemed to choke up as she held back tears that glistened in her eyes.

He seemed to take in her response and smiled, "Let's get some sleep, hmm?"

She could only nod as he turned to turn off the lights, and then wrapped his arms back around her. Holding her secure. And for the first time in months, she felt truly safe.

* * *

Jed stared at Rei-unsure how to respond. He decided she owed him answers

"What happened?"

"Are you asking if I hid your child from you or aborted it?" Rei was hurt, and she knew that she wanted him to feel how she felt all those years ago. It wasn't fair, but she couldn't help it.

His grip tightened on her wrist-though not hurtful, "Damn it Rei. Stop it. What happened?"

"I was two months along-you hadn't responded to any of my letters and I figured that you just simply didn't want to talk to me." She took a deep breath, "I was in horrible pain one night-I started bleeding." Jed watched Rei move her other hand to grip her shirt covering her stomach, "I lost it."

Rei dared to look up and saw an array of emotions running across his face. None though were hate, or relief; rather, they were sadness, pain.

"I'm so sorry Rei."

Rei was taken back, "Jed, you didn't cause the miscarriage."

He shook his head and grabbed her hand in his, "No. But I should have done more to contact you. I never should have just tried to forget you. I should have told you back then how much I love you. How much I wanted you-and still do- in my life. I failed you." He stood up and walked to her. She found her body turning naturally towards him; he kneeled on his knees before her and dropped his head onto her lap.

She placed her hands on his head, running her finger through his short blonde hair. His words were only a whisper, but Rei heard them as clear as day.

"Forgive me. Please, forgive me."

* * *

*does happy dance*

Now both of my stories have 9 chapters out!

I'm soo excited-and I just can't hide it!

Anyways, i am exhausted!

Sweet dreams all!

THANK YOU AND REVIEW! Reviews are truly keeping me going!


	10. Chapter 10

Ahhhh! I'm sitting here watching one of my favorite movies (Pride and Prejudice) and I will admit-it seeped a little bit into this chapter.

I think if I had to pick a fictional character that I am in love with-it would be Mr Darcy... *sigh*

*clears throat* 'cuse me!

Anyways, if you don't love my portrayal of Darien yet-you're ALL going to love him now. Except for one thing he does- read below to find out.

Mr Wickham just ran away with Lydia. -_- STUPID GIRL!

Anyways, without further adieu...

* * *

Mina brushed her brow for the last time as she looked at the family room wall. Smiling, she nodded her head in approval.

"What do you think of the color Ames?"

Ami looked up from painting the final touches on the baseboards.

"You know, I doubted you when you insisted on the color. But, it actually works for us."

Mina beamed with pride, "Serena, Rei, Lita? Do you all doubt me now?"

All three women took a step back. Rei still grimaced as she took in the color, "It'll grow on me I suppose."

Mina stuck her tongue out, "We needed a change ladies! We needed color!"

Lita crossed her arms over her chest, "I feel like we walked into a cantina."

Serena, Rei, and Ami all did their best not to laugh as Mina glanced back at her color choice, "It's like we're at the beach!" Mina clapped her hands together, admiring the striking blue color on the wall and the pristine white trims. Their new dark brown couches fit in perfectly, with the added bright pillows.

"Well, I think it's high time that we did this. It's been three weeks, we needed to do something."

All five girls nodded.

"Any news from the detectives on the case?" Ami inquired,

Lita shook her head, "Nope. They think its a few different things. I think they stated, "Lita held up her fingers and counted off, "One . Neighborhood boys goofing off and trying to scare us. two. Someone trying to get even with Jed or Darien or both. Or three…" Lita thought for a moment, "I forgot number three."

"well, Jed paying for our new security system will give me some peace of mind—say Rei-," Mina glanced back, "Are you sure he doesn't want us to pay him back?"

"He said no. He wanted us to feel more secure—and him and Darien both were fighting over who would pay for it. But since Darien housed us this whole time, Jed stated it was only fair that he paid for it."

Mina nodded, as if that was acceptable.

Mina's face lit up as a thought occurred to her, "Ohhh! I almost forgot! Halloween is coming up, I was thinking us ladies could do a theme!"

She heard a few groans-she suspected they were from Ami, Lita, and Rei-as Serena jumped off the couch, "I almost forgot too! I think a themed party would be so much fun!"

Both blondes squealed at the thought

* * *

"Do you think they are safe now?"

Darien glanced up from the exercise machine to look at Jed, "I think you keep telling yourself that to help you relax."

Jed nodded, his sky blue eyes narrowed.

"Do you thin—"

"Shields!" Jed and Darien both looked up as a detective was walking up to them, holding a manila folder.

"Johnson, you found something?" the overly plump detective nodded, "I don't think you're going to like what I found."

Jed looked at Darien, "Did you find something about the case?"

Darien shook his head as he met Johnson half way, "Thank you. I owe you one."

"Naw—just invite me and Susie to one of your pool parties—the kids would love it."

Darien smiled as he shook his hand, "My pleasure. I'll set one up for this weekend."

"Sounds good to me. Let me know what time." With that he walked out of the Departments workout room.

Jed stood up and glanced at the folder, "Whats that?"

"Something I need to look at." Darien looked like he itched to open it, "I'll be back in a bit-if the sarge asks where I went, tell him I'm in the locker room."

Jed nodded and watched Darien take long strides to out of the work-out room.

* * *

He took a deep breath as he unhooked the folder-his fingers pulling out a good size packet.

"What are you hiding my dear Serena?"

He shifted through some of the folders-the first was a restraining order against a Mr Lucas Taggort.

Darien's blue eyes narrowed. It seemed the guy didn't understand the word 'no'. He continued pulling papers a part, skimming them quickly. Flipping to the middle, Darien's hand gripped the paper tightly as a picture of Serena, her face bruised, her lip busted, stared back at him.

He had to put the papers down and take a few breaths before he continued.

He read over each word. Then read it over again. Anger boiling at the surface.

"My little bunny." He stuffed the papers back in the folder, his hands going to his hair and pulling. Then, without thinking, he turned and slammed his fist into the locker.

* * *

"Are you girls sure I look okay?" Serena turned a few more times in the mirror.

"Yes Serena! I wouldn't put you in something that was ugly!" Mina seemed hurt at even the notion of such a thing. Rei rolled her eyes from beside her

"What shes trying to say is that you look beautiful Serena. The white suits you."

Serena pulled at the tankini top and looked at herself again.

Mina had shoved her into an beautiful sapphire blue jersey fold-over skirt. It was modest in cut and landed just above her knees. However, the tankini-as Serena refused to wear a bikini- was a low cut, white, v-shape halter. It accentuated her bust and Serena felt herself trying to pull the thing closer together, "Are you sure its not too much?"

Lita grinned as she walked out in a forest green Bikini top and cut-off jeans. "Serena, a little boobage never hurt anyone." She winked one emerald eye at her and laughed when Serena's cheeks turned pink.

Min nodded in agreement.

When Ami walked out in a short jean skirt, a light blue tank-top and a matching light blue bathing suit underneath, all four girls stopped to stare.

Ami froze, "Yes?" Rei grinned, "So, you invited a Mr Winter?"

Ami blushed, "Yes. He just texted me and told me he was there already."

"Well then, "Mina grabbed her bright orange bag, "We shouldn't keep the gentlemen waiting."

* * *

All five girls were shocked at the number of people already present. Darien smiled as he walked towards them, a cold beer in his hand.

"Welcome ladies!" He walked directly to Serena and kissed the top of her head.

All four returned the casual greeting, "You ladies go ahead and socialize. Serena, I have some people I want you to meet."

Jed walked up as Darien and Serena disappeared into the crowed, "Lita, Nathan is in the back grilling some burgers. Ami-I didn't know you knew Zachary. Him and I go back to grade school."

"oh? Would you mind pointing me in his direction?"

"He's actually in the back talking to Nathan" Both women smiled as they trekked towards the back door and disappeared outside.

"Mina," Jed turned towards the last blonde, "I have someone who wanted to meet you, you two ladies can come with me."

Mina beamed as Rei rolled her eyes, "Trying to earn brownie points now Bridge?"

He only gave her a "Me? Never." He smiled as Rei rolled her eyes.

* * *

Serena was brought to a group of three men around Darien's age or older and felt rather self-conscious when they all turned towards her.

"Guys, I wanted to introduce you to Serena. Serena-these are the other guys in my unit."

Serena smiled, "Hello gentlemen."

"Well, he certainly did not give you justice Serena," an older Hispanic man, that could only smile, small dimples forming, to her left spoke up, "He said you looked like an angel—I think goddess fits you more."

Serena blushed scarlet as the men around her chuckled, "And that Serena is Romero—we call him Romeo-for obvious reasons."

"Please excuse, Romeo over there, he's happily married, I assure you." The man standing beside Serena spoke up, "I'm Jacob, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope to introduce you to my wife later-she'll be coming with the baby."

Serena smiled, "I'd love that Jacob."

"And I'm Thomas. Darien hasn't stopped talking about you. We were curious about the woman that seemed to entrance are stone warrior over here."

All the men chuckled as Darien rubbed his hand through his hair, "Thanks guys."

* * *

Serena sat on the couch, watching everyone as the evening began to wind down. She bounced the small baby boy in her arms gently as he slept. She had cooed and sang to him until he had fallen aslseep. Serena smiled over at his parents-who seemed content to sit together, Jacob whispering something in her ear, and her smacking his chest as she laughed.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Serena looked up as Darien sat down beside her.

"Yes I did. You have good friends Darien."

He nodded as he leaned back against the couch, his arm stretching behind her, "You're doing good with little Henry."

Serena smiled sweetly as her hand came up and she touched his face with the barest of touches, "I've always loved babies. I'd like to be a mom one day."

"And you'd make a wonderful mother." Serena glanced up as Jacob's wife, Charlotte, knelt down in front of her, "He never lets anyone hold him. You're the first." Serena smiled as she carefully deposited the baby back into its mother's arms. "He's just a sweet heart." Serena smiled once more at the baby.

"Any time you want to watch him, please, let me know!" Charlotte smiled as she stood, "It was a pleasure to meet you Serena. I hope we get to meet again soon."

Serena nodded with enthusiasm, "I'd love that!"

Within a few moments, Jacob and Charlotte excused themselves for the evening, the baby needed his bed.

Mina walked up, her face beaming, "Andrew asked if I'd like to go out for a little bit longer—I'll be home later on tonight." She kissed Serena on the cheek, "Don't wait up for me." With a wink, Mina was out the door.

Serena shook her head. "That's three now."

Darien realized he should be paying attention, and pulled his hand away from her hair, "Three?"

"mmhmm, Lita left earlier with Nathan, followed by Ami and Zach. Mina and Andrew make three."

Darien seemed to shrug, "They're all good guys. I'd trust them."

Serena laughed, "It's not the guys I don't trust. I feel sorry for them!"

Darien chuckled as Jed plopped down on the love seat to his right, a beer in his hand.

"Went well tonight."

"Yeah, will you be taking off with Rei?"

Jed smiled as he took a swig, a look of understanding passing through them.

"Rei?" Jed yelled, "Are you ready?"

"Give me a few minutes!" was the snapped reply from the kitchen.

Darien snatched the beer from Jed's hand and took a sip himself, "Happy you're not going to have any little Jed's running around yet?"

Jed shrugged, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed when the test came back negative. But, perhaps it's for the best. "He scrubbed his hands on his dried swim trunks. " I would have been happy to be called "dad"-but I think Rei and I have a long road ahead to repair our relationship."

Serena nodded, her sapphire eyes showing sympathy, "It'll happen Jed. Rei is stubborn, but she cares deeply for you."

Jed nodded and looked up as Rei stepped out from the kitchen.

"Ready?"

Jed nodded and stood up, "See you two later." And with that they walked out of the house.

* * *

Serena leaned into Darien on the couch, bringing her legs to rest beneath her.

"Thank you for the party today. I enjoyed it."

"Not a problem at all. I'm glad you had such a good time." Darien's hand dropped down, to wrap around her waist and began to rub circles on her bare leg. She looked up at him and smiled-as if anticipating his kiss, her eyes closed, as their lips connected.

Within moments, she found herself maneuvering herself to get a better angle of his lips.

She giggled when Darien easily flipped them so that she was laying on the couch with him on top.

Her giggles stopped when his lips moved from hers and down her neck, nipping and kissing as he went.

She made soft whimpers when his kissed followed the trail of her swimsuit top and traveled to the valley between her breasts. She brought her hands to his head and pulled him back up, her lips aching for his kisses.

When she had lowered her walls to allow this wonderful man in, Serena was unsure, but every fiber in being told her she could trust him. It was the same feeling she got from the girls-that feeling of complete trust.

She whimpered again when his lips left hers for the second time and began a trail of kisses on the opposite side of her neck, again following the trail of her swimsuit. She allowed him to do as he pleased.

She felt his hands travel behind her neck-his fingers pulling gently at the strings holding her top up.

He pulled away gently, looking at her as he slowly pulled her top down, exposing her breasts for his eyes.

Serena felt her arms come up to cover herself, but he stopped her, gently pushing them back again,

"Tell me when you want to stop Serena." His voice was strained, but she knew he would stop the second she asked him too.

"A few more kisses-please Darien."

He smiled as he captured her lips again, then he moved to her left ear, nibbling. His kisses followed her neck, to her collar bone.

Serena felt her body ache at the sensation, but, as she closed her eyes, flashes soaked her vision—flashes of a struggle-of her crying out-of pain-Serena began to have an internal struggle. Knowing without a doubt that Darien would never do that to her-but her fear- she swallowed,

"Darien?"

Within a moment Darien lifted his head, his face and voice seemed strained but he responded, "Now?"

She turned her head in shame and gave a slight nod.

Instead of pulling away in anger, she felt his hands skim her breast one last time before pulling her top up. He pulled her forward and tied her top back again around her neck.

She felt tears prickle her eyes, "Serena, please don't cry. I told you that you pick when we stop. Please."

She shoved her head against his chest, unable to look at him, "I don't mean to do this to. I'm not trying to tease you—I…"

"shhhh" He rubbed her back, "Serena, listen to me."

He placed his hands around her face and lifted-forcing her to look at him, "I told you to set the pace you're comfortable with. I'm not going anywhere— theres no reason to feel ashamed."

In an attempt to make the mood lighter, he kissed her forehead, "I think though I'll need some cold water. Pick a movie, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Serena's eyes widened, She dived at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing tightly, "I don't deserve you Darien. I-" She pulled back so she could look him in the eye, " Thank you Darien-for everything. Thank you."

He could only smile as he kissed her lips gently, "You deserve the best Sere—I plan on giving that to you."

* * *

O.O

There may be a bigger lime(was this chapter even considered a lime?) or possibly a lemon between Serena and Darien-we'll see!

Liked? Disliked?

Reviews? I ADORE reviews!

Since I cant say the whole thing in Russian- спасибо for reading!

=)

~LAla.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all!

The Science Museum was A.W.E.S.O.M.E! =)

Found the best hoodie-EVER!

I sadly did not get to see the Endeavor-as they ran out of tickets- =( But, I plan on going back again, and will hopefully see it then!

Let me tell you...I greatly DESPISE LA traffic. With a passion! Great passion. If you don't like traffic-don't come to Southern California.

Anyways, I hope you're all having a beautiful weekend.

On to the next chapter!

Halloween had come and gone for Serena, as she prepared her classroom for Thanksgiving. Her students were coloring little pilgrims and Natives-bright reds, oranges, and deep browns covered every desk.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" the majority of the students turned towards her, "It's time to clean up! Your parents will be here soon." She bent down and picked up extra glue that rolled off a table.

Serena couldn't help but smile as the kindergarteners busied themselves with shoving all their thanksgiving pictures in their backpacks and grabbing their lunch bags from their cubbies, each kid ran out of the classroom once the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

She wrapped her arms around her. Working with them every day made Serena realize how much she wanted to be mother. She smiled as she began disinfecting all the desks before packing up her own things.

Mina poked her head in, "Hey Sere, Rei and I are ready. It's Thanksgiving VE-CA-TION!"

Serena could only grin as she grabbed her purse. "I'm looking forward to the four day weekend!"

"You? At least none of your students found it funny to put gum in your hair." Mina grabbed her shiny golden hair between a few fingers-a pout forming.

Serena patted her on the back, "Thankfully, it was easy to get out."

Mina could only sigh.

* * *

"What was he thinking?" Jed jumped in the back of the SWAT van, followed by Darien and the rest of their team.

"What was the asshole thinking? Did he really think he could take on six of us?" A new member of the team named Roberts spoke up.

Jed rolled his eyes as he removed his helmet, and looked at Darien. The van began heading back, as each of the men within started to relax.

"So Darien, I heard you got a new pretty little thing."

Darien's cobalt eyes narrowed, "What of it Roberts?"

Roberts looked around and grinned, "Well, I heard that you don't normally keep your women for long-just wondering when you'll be done with her."

Even though the SWAT van had begun moving, each of the guys present felt like a pin drop could be heard.

Darien's body was tense and his face had set like stone before he spoke, though each man present could see the anger radiating from his body, "Roberts, if you do decide to talk to me again I promise you, I will beat you to the point that you are no longer recognizable. Am I clear?"

"Roberts," Jed spoke up, "You will be switching to Team 2 once we exit this van."

Roberts could only nod, afraid to actually speak.

They pulled into the police yard within another 10 minutes, and they exited the van as quickly as possible, as their Sargent spoke up, "Final meeting in t-minus 20 minutes guys, put your gear away."

All nodded, and headed to their lockers.

* * *

Mina pulled her white corolla into their drive way, "Lita and Ami will both be home late-I think Lita said she had a date with Nathan, and Ami had a "study session" with Mr. Winters," Mina winked as she turned the car off, "You girls wanna order pizza and watch chick flicks all night?"

Serena grinned, "Mins, I think you read my mind!"

Rei even smiled, "I could use a girls' night!"

Three doors slammed as they walked to the front door, Serena unlocked it and pushed it open, "What do you girls say to Domin—"

Serena was pushed hard into the family room, a scream escaping her lips as Rei rushed forward, within an instant, a fist connected with her, knocking her out cold, Mina screamed as she too was shoved further into their house, "Rei! Seren-oomph" she connected with a side table next to the couch.

Serena pulled herself to her knees, "Rei? Mina?" She glanced back at the man who stood in all black, "What do you want?"

"I want what you refused to give me you slut." His long legs allowed him to reach her quickly and pulled her up by her hair, Serena's eyes widened, "Lucas…."

His eyes, wild like before, seemed to glow, "You let that perverted man touch you—you are mine you stupid whore!" he tossed her by her hair towards the couch.

Serena pulled herself up quickly, "stay away from me!"

"Or what? Your little cop boyfriend will find me? No sweetheart, once I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more." He pulled the mask off and Serena reared back at the sight of him.

"You will never be the man that Darien is." Her sapphire eyes darkened with determination and what surprised even herself-boldness.

Lucas only laughed-a deep, sinister laugh.

"I wish I could say that I can forgive you—but, I can't forgive you cheating on me my dear." Lucas reached for and Serena found herself jumping over the side arm and twisting to the opposite side of the couch, "You are a sick man Lucas." His eyes seemed to lose all emotion as he charged for her.

Serena took off running, leading him as far as she could from Rei and Mina's still forms.

He caught her as she entered the hallway, and her body was shoved against the wall, knocking the pictures to the ground.

She felt the wind being knocked from her body-as his hands reached for her neck.

* * *

Darien was still seething when he began removing his vest.

"Sooo...that was awkward, huh?" Jed smiled and chuckled.

"Hmm" was the only response from Darien.

"I wonder who told Roberts that you handed your women off to the guys in the squad?"

"Probably Drake, he wouldn't stop asking me about Beth when we broke up-she ended up dating him for a few weeks."

"Ahh, that's right. She kept trying to go back and forth between you two, huh?"

Darien nodded as he pulled his regular clothes from his locker.

Jed's phone began to ring "Great balls of fire" and Darien finally grinned, "Rei?"

Jed smiled, "The song seemed to fit her." He answered it, "Hey..." and Darien noticed confusion register on his face as he could hear Rei, her voice sounded frantic. Jed made eye contact with Darien and a chill ran down his spine, "Darien, we gotta go to the girl's place. Now! I'll tell you along the way."

Within a few seconds Darien and Jed were running out of the locker room. They passed Romero on their way out. Jed yelled out, "Tell Sarge we had an emergency!"

Darien's charger pulled as close to Serena's place as he could-as multiple cop cars stood out in the street. He barely pulled the key from the ignition before he was running to her door.

A cop moved to stop them, and Darien flashed his badge as he pushed him aside and entered the house, his eyes searching for his Serena.

He found her sitting on the couch-her knees pulled up against her as a female detective sat next to her.

"She's okay." Darien turned to his right and saw Mina and Rei sitting down in two chairs pulled from the kitchen. Jed wasn't far behind him, his eyes searching for Rei. A sigh was released when he saw her. The bruises forming had him marching into the kitchen, and within a few seconds, returned with two bags of ice that he took from the paramedic standing not far behind them. Darien took in their appearance. Rei had a busted lip and bruise forming on her cheek. Mina had bruises forming on her bare arms and she had a napkin held up against her nose.

His voice came out stiff, "What happened?"

Rei winced, "We had just come home when we were attacked. He pushed Serena first, then me. He knocked me out for a few minutes, and when I came too, Mina was standing up and running towards the guy. He had Serena in a choke hold. She was trying to pry his hands free, but he simply just slapped her away. I grabbed the lamp—the stainless steel one Mina insisted on, and hit him over the head."

Jed pressed the ice bag gently against the side of her face as he leaned down between both of the women-handing Mina one as well.

She moved the ice away from her face for a few seconds, "He cried out-shoved me-then took off running out the door."

Darien could only nod; his fist clenching and unclenching, "Serena will be staying with me."

Mina looked at Serena, only the back of her in her line of sight, "I think it would be better if we stayed together."

Jed spoke up, "You all can stay at my place this weekend. I'll invite Nathan, Zach, and Andrew over. I think Darien needs some time with Serena."

Darien gave Jed a small smile, turned, and headed to Serena.

"If you can think of anything else, please call me." The female detective handed Serena her card as she moved away. Darien moved into the unoccupied spot on the couch. Darien eyed the dark finger prints that formed around her pale neck. He felt his body tense even more.

His arm slid around her shoulders and Serena turned to him, she smiled, "I fought him Darien."

Rage entered his body as he thought of her fighting off a man his size, "Of course you did baby. I'm glad you took my self-defense classes seriously." His light attempt at humor had her smiling again.

"Jed is having the girls over at his place. I want you at mine-when I'm at work, I'll drop you off with the girls. Is that okay with you?" Serena leaned against him, her eyes closing, "That sounds fine. Thank you Darien."

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhhh the psycho is BACK!

Do you think they'll catch him? I don't know. =)

Random: I have not had to purchase tennis balls for my dog for the past year. A house that has their backyard facing the main road has a tennis court in their backyard. Every few days, I find brand new AND clean tennis balls in the grass or in the curb.

I wash them off-and toss them to my dog-which he destroys within a few minutes. Oh, but how happy he is during those few, glorious minutes!

I'm tempted to write them a "Thank you note" with a picture of how happy my dog is when he sees the new tennis ball.

Also, a VERY BIG THANK YOU to my editor LaNaHwAnNa! You are so darn awesome!

-LAla


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you again to my awesome editor, LaNaHwAnNa.

I send and she edits under an hour-BAM! =)

So, because of her, you all have your next chapter!

raye85- I hope it fits your limey-lemony- tastes!I didn't want to get reported for it being too graphic. I know FanFiction has changed a bit. But, hopefully its what the readers wanted.

Grumpy DelSan13 -BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA -maybe. =)

The only one who knows about her past-so far- is Rei. Though, the other girls will find out soon!

CynDLou12- The evil stepmother-she'll come back probably in the next Rei/Jed chapter-shes a slimy snake. "Cold hearted snake-look into her eyes-uh oh she's been tellin lies"-excuse me, I have paula abdul moments when ever I hear the word "snake".

Hope you all enjoy this one. ;)

спасибо!

* * *

Jed shoved the last suitcase in Lita's jeep before closing the back with a loud thud. Ami was already in the jeep-her arm resting on the door-her face in deep concentration. He followed her line of sight and saw it resting on Mina and Rei. Both girls were talking with Lita, or rather trying to calm her down. He was thankful that Rei had such good friends.

Darien stepped out of the house a minute later and nodded towards him, a bright pink suitcase in his hand. He made quick movements to his car and placed the suitcase in his backseat. Jed decided to join him.

"Did she say who it was?"

Darien leaned against his car "No, but I have an idea. The detective refused to tell me anything as I'm not Serena's husband."

Jed looked confused, "You have an idea who it is? Who?"

"Remember when I received that folder from Johnson over a month ago?"

"Yeah"

Darien scratched behind his head, "I kept thinking that something was off so I had Johnson look to see if Serena had anything on file. He found something."

Jed crossed his arms and leaned against the charger as well, watching the girls talk, "What did he find?"

"Serena doesn't know I did this. She doesn't even know I know."

Jed glanced sideways, "Understood."

"In her sophomore year of college, she put in a restraining order against a guy. Two years later that guy tried to rape her."

Jed's blue eyes widened, "They never caught him?"

Darien shook his head, " Nope; although Johnson found a few things last week that he handed to me." Darien crossed his arms to stop from clenching his fists, "The guy kept sending Serena things—pictures of parts of himself. When nothing was reported, I guess he figured out she moved. I'm assuming he somehow followed her here. How he found that out, I'm not sure yet. "

"Darien, I have a feeling she will be rather pissed when she finds out you knew all of her information and in sense, went behind her back to get it."

Darien kicked his foot gently on the curb, "I know. I'll tell her but I can't right now. I care for her Jed-I can actually say without a shadow of a doubt that I love her. I want her to be my wife and be the mother of my children someday."

Jed chuckled, "I know that feeling..." he trailed off as Rei looked up and over at them.

Serena walked out of the house and turned to lock the door. She had changed into a pair of yoga pants with a pink overlay and a baggy UMB sweatshirt. Her feet donned pink flip flops as she greeted the girls.

Ami got out of the car quickly and moved in for a hug with Serena. Darien watched her pat Serena's head like a worried mother and then gave her another hug. Mina, Lita, and Rei all followed.

When she approached Darien he reached out for the other bag she was carrying.

"All ready Sere?"

"Yes." She turned towards Jed, "Thank you so much for taking care of them, Rei especially."

"No problem Serena. Get some rest and I'll bring the girls over tomorrow evening. We'll order pizza and have a movie night."

Serena's beautiful smile widened, "That sounds perfect!" She gave Jed a hug, and then slid into the passenger seat of Darien's charger.

Once Darien closed the door Jed decided to give him a word of advice, "Might want to nurse her bruises." With a wink, he jogged towards his car, helping Rei in.

Darien just shook his head and laughed.

* * *

"What room would you like to stay in?" Serena glanced up at Darien as she finished off the Chow Mein from the Chinese take-out they had picked up on the way to his place.

Darien held up a finger, as he finished chewing, swallowing, he spoke, "Any room you'd like Serena. You have the pick of the litter here."

She only smiled as she stuffed an eggroll in her mouth.

Once done, she leaned back, "Darien, would you mind if I take a shower?"

"Not at all, you can take it in my bathroom or in the hallway one. Which would you prefer?" He stood up, tossing the rest of the trash out.

"Yours please. Would you mind staying in your bedroom?"

He noticed the fear on her face and picked up her hand. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it gently, "Not at all Sere. I'll watch some TV."

He helped her stand and held her hand as he walked down the hallway and into his room. When they reached the bathroom, he pulled open the cabinets that were on the far right side of the bathroom and pulled out a towel and wash cloth.

"I have some soap in there; did you want your shampoo and such?"

Serena could only smile up at him, "Can I use yours tonight?"

"Yeah" He moved to the shower stall and turned on the water for her. "Let me know if you need anything else, ok?"

"I will. Thank you Darien."

He kissed the top of her head and walked towards the door, "I'll leave it open a crack." When she nodded he walked out, closing the door with only a small space before it closed.

Darien laid on his bed with his hands behind his head. His eyes kept shifting to the bathroom door, as he heard her soft muffed cries.

His heart broke. He wanted to tell her he knew about Lucas, but knew she wanted to tell him on her own time. He refused to force her to tell him. He also had to stop himself from going to her; he knew she needed to cry right now.

He glanced back at the muted TV and sighed. NCIS played against the screen. He smiled as Gibbs sat in an interrogating room with another character. He turned the TV off mute.

'Oh how I would love to have Lucas in an interrogating room.'

His thoughts changed when the shower was turned off.

He glanced back at the TV-watching Abby work her magic in the science lab and laughed at something McGee said.

"What's so funny?"

Darien snapped his head towards Serena and froze for a few seconds, as she stood in the doorway with nothing more than a towel wrapped around her.

"NCIS I Love this show."

Serena glanced nervously at the TV, as her toes sunk into the plush carpet. She noticed Darien had changed into his favorite sweatpants and a plain black shirt. She smiled as she walked towards the bed.

"Did you need help getting your pajamas Sere?"

He noticed that she refused to make eye contact with him as she shook her head.

His brows furrowed. He sat up, swinging his long legs on the side of the bed, "Everything okay Sere?"

He held out his arms and as if drawn, she went into him.

"Kiss me Darien."

He smiled as he brought his lips to hers, moving over them with precision. She responded fervently.

When he slid his tongue across her lips, she opened without hesitation; a small moan escaped her lips.

When they pulled back for air, Serena began leaving a trail of kisses around his face, and then trailed down to his neck. He groaned.

Darien's instincts kicked in though as Serena's small hands slipped beneath his shirt and slowly started pulling it up. He knew she had just been through something traumatic and was probably running off pure emotion right now. "Serena, baby, we should probably stop."

Her hands stilled and she pulled her face back to make eye contact with him, "I want to Darien."

He sighed in frustration "Believe me Serena when I say I want to as well-very much, but you've just been through something traumatic. I want you to decide this without anything else clouding your—"

"Darien-" He looked up, cobalt and sapphire met, "Shut up."

She dived for his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck as they fell backwards onto the bed.

His kisses deepened as their tongues dueled for dominance.

She shrieked when he flipped them, allowing himself to be on top. He stopped himself as he put his hands he her hair, "Are you sure Sere? Positive?"

She brought one leg up around his hips and pulled him down, "Kiss me Darien."

When he brought his lips down again, he started off sweeter-slower.

She deserved to be held and loved properly. He was bound to give that to her.

He felt her nervousness return as he sat back and brought his hands up to remove her towel. He noticed the deep blush that stained her cheeks as he slowly revealed her body.

"You're beautiful Sere-don't ever be embarrassed around me."

She nodded, "Darien.,. I've-I've never, I haven't," She looked to the ceiling and took a deep breath, "I haven't done this before."

He grinned seductively at her, and Serena felt a chill—the good kind—run down her spine, "I know Sere." He kissed her forehead, "We'll take our time."

She nodded as he brought his lips back to hers-taking her deeply-making her toes curl.

Her hands slid under his shirt and brought it up over his head, she giggled as it got stuck and Darien's eagerness got the best of him as he yanked it off, cursing it.

His hands began to roam her body-learning each curve. She smiled as he seemed at awe with everything about her, kissing each little freckle. Her smile faded though when his hands sought her breast, then his lips.

She arched below him.

As his mouth stayed, worshipping her breasts, his hands began to roam.

Serena gasped again as his hand dipped down and one of his skilled fingers touched her and slid inside her, rubbing gently.

"Darien?"

Her unsure voice had him looking up. He brought his lips back to hers with a reassuring kiss, "It's alright Sere. Trust me." Her eyes seemed large, but she nodded her head. He kissed her again, covering her gasp as he continued his ministrations.

She broke her mouth away from his as she began to moan loudly, "Darien!"

She felt her body tightening; then, with a quick flick, she felt her body shake from the sensation that washed all over her.

He kissed all over her face as she sat still-breathing heavily. He moved her leg over gently and slid his in between, then followed with the next.

He kissed her lips again as he lifted her hips slightly, she flinched and hissed as he slowly entered.

"Trust me Sere?" She opened her eyes to look at him and the complete trust he saw had him wanting to say 'I love you.'

"I do trust you Darien."

He nodded, then, with a quick movement, he entered her, swallowing her sharp cry with another kiss.

* * *

Darien ran his hand along her thigh and up her waist.

He glanced down at the sleep angel beside him, wrapped securely in his arms. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her moon kissed hair. He had woken up ten minutes ago and couldn't stop himself from wondering what he had done to deserve her. She had trusted him last night. She had been everything he had ever wanted; everything he had ever needed.

He was broken from watching his angel sleep and his musing when his phone on the night stand began to vibrate. He reached back and grabbed it, noticing a text from his Sargent.

"Of all the damn timing in the world…" he muttered to himself. Then another text followed-

'Jed- Will be over shortly. I'll drop the girls off and we can go together.'

Darien responded, and then dropped the phone back on the night stand.

"Sere I need you to wake up now."

Her small grumbles had him smiling, as she turned away from him and snuggled into her pillow.

He chuckled, "Sere, I got called in, Jed and the girls are on their way—come on sleepy head." He leaned over her and moved her hair back. Seeing her exposed neck, Darien brought his lips to it—and soon, he found himself unable to stop.

A soft moan escaped her lips, as Serena turned more fully towards him, "Again?" Her sleepy voice broke through his haze—"I can go again."

It was Darien's time to groan as she turned her naked body up against his, wrapping one leg around his hips, "Sere..." his voice sounded strained as his hands slid along her leg, bringing it a little higher, "I want to—but Jed and the girls will be on their way soon—I got called in."

She grinned as she pushed him on his back, "Then we better make this quick."

* * *

Serena stood under the warm water—its heat helping her sore body. She smiled as she remembered the night before and this morning.

Last night had been perfect; Darien had been perfect.

She knew she had to make this shower quick, as the girls were in the family room, so she scrubbed and rinsed as fast as she could.

Once she was done, Serena reached for her towel. Bending over, she ran the towel through her hair and with expert precision, she wrapped her hair in the towel. Grabbing a second one from the cabinet, she wrapped it around her body as she opened the bathroom door.

"You had sex."

Serena jumped back-holding on to the towel as she stared at Mina.

Serena's face turned scarlet, "What?"

"You and Darien. You had sex."

Act innocent Serena- she told herself and then spoke out loudly, "Why would you say that?"

Mina pointed towards the bed, and Serena followed Mina's finger.

The covers were tossed about, but mostly taking up residence at the foot of the bed. Serena's eyes kept searching, then, she spotted it.

She blanched. She had bled a little last night she knew that, but seeing some of the evidence on the bed sheets she glanced back at Mina.

"Was he good to you?"

Serena could only nod

Mina beamed, "Good! Now you get to tell us girls all about it! And we want details!"

Serena laughed, "If you don't mind Mina, can we not tell the girls yet?"

Mina pouted but sighed, "Alright. But he was good to you right? He didn't take advantage of you or anything?"

Serena shook her head, "No Mins. In fact he went out of his way to make sure I was comfortable."

Mina smiled, "He loves you Sere. I know you're probably not ready to hear that yet, but he loves you."

"I know Mina. I'm falling in love with him too."

* * *

Good? Encore?

Where's Lucas and how did he find Serena? Do you think he has someone helping him?

If so, who could be that someone? Also, will we ever find out who broke into their house to being with?

Was it Lucas? Or someone else?

=)

Mind games.

On to the next!

Всего хорошего!

~LAla

P.S does anyone speak Russian? I was shopping at Target today and heard a random language in the dressing room (I usually hear just English or Spanish) then, my ears picked it up-two ladies were speaking Russian! I caught a few words-they were saying something about a shirt the one girl was trying on.

I walk out-gosh, Russian people are tall..or maybe I'm just short- o_O

I'm part Russian-wheres my tall gene!?

anyways, Мне нравится русский


	13. Chapter 13

BAM! Look at this?! =D

I don't know if this is right... "хорошо!" I think...maybe...Russians? o_O

Anyways! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. =)

* * *

"Sooo—dare I ask how your weekend went?"

Darien only shook his head, a smile forming on his lips. Jed's blue eyes widened, "YOU DIDN'T!"

Darien socked him lightly, "Jed, I swear sometimes you gossip like a woman."

Jed shrugged nonchalantly, "Hey, I grew up around a bunch of women what can I say?"

Darien moved back inside their SWAT van, they were tasked to make sure all their gear was in order for the next mission. "Help me get this van in order."

"Ahhh, dude, you're not going to tell me anything? I've told you stuff!"

"You don't talk about Rei. Besides, it's Serena not happening." Darien moved to the inside of the van, checklist in hand.

Jed laughed, "I feel like they have us castrated already."

A deep chuckle could be heard from inside.

"Hey Bridge, is Shield in there?"

Darien poked his head out, "Right here Sarge."

Their Sergeant handed Darien a manila folder "this came for you earlier."

"Is it from Johnson?"

He shook his head, "Doesn't say. You boys almost done?"

Jed glanced at the folder then spoke, "Yea. We'll be in, in a bit."

He nodded and walked away.

Darien sat on the edge of the van and pulled open the manila folder. His hand brought our cut up pieces which looked like pictures.

"What the hell is that?" Jed grabbed a few pieces as Darien looked back inside the folder, a folded piece of paper stuck out and he grabbed it. Opening it, he read it outloud,

"She's mine you bastard. You took what was mine. Did you enjoy it?"

Darien's body shook with rage as Jed grabbed it from him and read it again.

"We need to turn this in."

Darien could only nod as he got up and slammed the doors.

His phone rang.

Jed partially listened as Darien could hear Serena on the other end. His face turned to stone as he hung up.

"Serena received something similar though he seemed to write hers in blood. She was sent home from work and is heading over to my place. I need to take this to the sergeant and I have to go."

Jed looked curious for a moment, "Did she finally say whose doing this to her?"

"No. But she will tell me now."

"She said she would?" Jed questioned,

"No," Darien shook his head, "I'm demanding she tell me. I want to hear her tell me his name. Then so help me God, I will have a manhunt started for this bastard."

* * *

Serena pulled up into Darien's driveway, her hands shaking profusely.

She grabbed the key he gave her and ran inside. Locking the door behind her, she took a deep breath.

She always felt safer in his house. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed herself a bottle of water trying to calm her nerves.

Then a thought crossed her mind. Walking to the knife drawer, she opened it, grabbing the biggest knife she could find. Grabbing the others, she put them in the dishwasher. Her hands were shaking as she held it up again. Satisfied completely with its size, she took a deep breath. "You can do this Serena"

She started going room to room, checking every hiding spot she could think of. She came to his office door, he always kept it closed. Opening the door quickly, Serena stepped inside. Moving to the closet, she flung it open. "Only one room left Serena, We can do this!" She rolled her eyes, "Great, now I'm obviously two people." She stopped short at the site of a manila folder on his desk. A sticky note placed on top with her name written neatly in the middle.

Curiosity got the best of her and she flipped open the folder. Her heart dropped as her very own picture stared back at her. A lined paper stood out, as it was assigned to Darien; she read it out-loud, "Darien, this was all I could find on her. If I find anything else, I will send it your way. - Johnson."

Serena's eyes watered, "How could he?" She grabbed the folder and marched out of the room, no longer interested in searching the rest of the house. She put the knife back and sat at the kitchen table.

She didn't have to wait long when she saw Darien's bike pull up. He hadn't changed from work.

Within a few moments, he was inside, his eyes frantic until they rested on her,

"Serena, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Darien, would you mind explaining this?" She tossed the folder across the table and it annoyed her that he didn't even appear embarrassed.

He could only sigh as he pulled a chair out and sat down, "I was worried about you Serena—you didn't respond with, well, what cops would consider normal. I figured I'd let you tell me on your own time, but I—"

"You went behind my back and my privacy, and found information I wasn't ready to share yet." Her eyes blazed with unshed tears.

He leaned forward, "Serena, that's not what I meant to do! I wanted to know what was wrong-"

"You've lied to me this whole time!"

His own eyes flared, "How did I lie to you?!"

"You kept this from me—for how long? How long have you known?"

Darien ran his hand through his hair, "Maybe a month or so."

He watched her bottom lip quiver and ever inch in him wanted to go to her.

"You went behind my back, you invaded my privacy for your own selfish reasons—"

Darien slammed his fist against the table, his own eyes looked watery, "SELFISH!? How have I been selfish? I wanted to know what was wrong! I didn't do this to harm you or hurt you Serena. I wanted to—I needed to know. I want to help you."

She stood up and grabbed her purse, walking towards the door;

Darien followed, "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, what does it look like?"

Darien sighed, frustration clearly written on his face, "Serena, stop. Let's talk about this. He's still here. You need to be safe."

She turned her sapphire eyes on him-he could see the hurt and the pain within their depths, "Why don't you just pull up another file on me—you seem good at that." And with that she slammed the door.

* * *

My editor cried at me. bwahahwahahahahahaha

=)

So, I'm practicing my phrases, Как Вас зовут?

-LAla


	14. Chapter 14

So, heres the next chapter! I'm already done with chapter 6-but I may be ditching it and re-writing it. I realized I don't particularly like it. But, I'm leaving that up to my editor. =)

Here ya go everyone!

* * *

Mina sat down on the couch as an exaggerated sigh escaped her lips, "Are we done yet?" She looked at her nails and sighed again as she noticed one was chipped.

Rei placed her hands on her hips as she glared at Mina, "You moved like two boxes and lifted the couch ten feet."

Mina glared, "Hey! I'm working! I packed most of this stuff!"

Ami carried a box into the room and placed it on the floor, "Mina, Rei, come on you two."

Rei tossed her hands up and walked away while Mina just slouched deeper into the couch.

Serena and Lita walked in, both carrying the end of a table. "What do you ladies think of the new place?"

Both looked towards Ami. After placing the table behind the couch, Lita wiped her hands on her jeans, "I feel safer here. I'm glad we were able to find this place so quickly."

Both Ami and Lita looked at Serena, noticing her sad disposition. Lita walked up to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "Hey, you okay?"

"Oh, sorry Lita, I was just thinking."

Mina stood, her eyes sad as she looked at Serena, "Have you talked to Darien lately Serena?"

Serena's eyes hardened, "Not really. He's called me and texted me. I responded to a few of the texts."

Mina ventured further, "Serena, I know what he did was kind of wrong, "she paused at the look she received, but continued, "but, goodness girl, he loves you! Are you going to ignore that?! He wanted to protect you!"

Serena only glared and moved back towards the front door. She stopped when Ami spoke up,

"Serena, I have to agree with Mina on this one. It's been over a month now. I think you should talk to him."

Lita grimaced, "Not to gang up on you Serena, but I agree with Mina and Ami as well. Don't throw this away. You told us about Lucas—don't allow that dirtbag to ruin this with Darien!"

Rei stepped back inside, another box in hand but stopped at the tension in the room, "Whats going on?"

Serena glared, "They are telling me to give Darien another chance."

Rei placed the box on the table and turned towards Serena, "I'm going to have to agree with them on this one."

Serena was about to respond when the doorbell rang, and Lita opened it revealing the pizza they had ordered.

Mina bounded forward, "Good, I'm hungry and that smells delicious!"

Serena took a whiff, then slammed her hand over her mouth and made a run for the bathroom.

* * *

Serena flushed the toilet as she stood, turning on the facet, she began splashing water on her face and began rinsing out her mouth. She heard her name being muffled through the door and turned the knob to pop it open.

"Serena?" Rei popped her head in, "Are you okay?"

Serena shook her head as she splashed more water on her face, "I don't know. I haven't been feeling well lately."

The door opened more and Serena saw Lita, Mina, and Ami poke their heads forward.

All four girls looked at each other and seemed to volunteer Ami by just a look.

"Uhh Serena..."

Serena looked up, "Yeah Ami?"

"Serena, when was the last time you had your period?"

Serena tilted her head to the side, a confused expression on her face as she seemed to think it through.

"Maybe like a month or so ago why?"

Mina seemed to speak up, "Serena—when you and Darien…"

Three pairs of eyes looked from Mina to Serena and back again, "When they did what?" Rei inquired.

Serena glared at Mina then sighed, "Darien and I had, well," she sighed heavily again, "we had sex."

Three pairs of eyes widened, and then Ami spoke again, "Serena did you and Darien use protection?"

"I don't..." she stopped, thinking back, her eyes widening, "I don't remember."

Lita moved down the hallway, grabbing her purse she made it to the door before Ami called out to her, "Lita! Where are you going?"

Lita's emerald eyes flashed, "I'm getting a pregnancy test for Serena."

* * *

The girls all sat on the floor in the hallway by the bathroom door, closed, as Serena waited inside for the results.

Mina leaned forward and whispered, "Do you think he would have sex with her without protection?"

"I think…well maybe they were caught up in the moment." Rei seemed offended for a moment, but shrugged, "It happens."

"It takes two you guys, if they didn't use protection it's his fault just as much as it is her." Ami's quiet voice piped up.

All three of the ladies could only nod in agreement, but looked up as the bathroom door opened.

A pale looking Serena emerged, her eyes wide and unfocused; a pregnancy test in hand.

All four stood quickly and Ami reached out gently for the test. "Serena, may I see?"

Serena only nodded and handed it off, her hand shaking.

"Serena? Ami?" Mina tried to see the test and moved forward,

Serena's voice was shaky, matching how her body was responding, as she brought her hand up to her face, pushing hair away.

"I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Darien's child."

And with that she fainted.

* * *

X_X

Ahhh, did I just leave it like that?

Yes. Yes I did.

Until next time!

**Пока!**

**~LAla**


	15. Chapter 15

**Добрый вечер! **

Hey there everyone! I apologize profusely! I was out of town all weekend and ended up being rather busy Monday and today.

This week you all will see updates!

I'm working on The Queens-I need to move it along, so expect some longer chapters-including sections for all the girls and their men.

Political Games will be updated as well.

Is everyone watching the Olympics?! US isn't doing so well this year. Watching the men's snowboarding. Every American fell. =(

Japan and Sweden look good though!

I'm uber excited for the Hockey! I'm hoping we take Gold-or Russia. I have thin mint girl scout cookies on this! I do not wish to be out a box!

Voting against my Canadian friends who think Canada or Finland will take Gold.

Anyways, this is a shorter chapter-but-the next chapter will bring about some surprises!

* * *

Serena pried her eyes open, hearing the beep of a machine beside her.

She felt a hand grasp hers and looked to her left. Ami's blue eyes shined back at her, "Ami?" Her voice felt hoarse, "What happened?"

Ami squeezed her hand, "You fainted Serena. We had to call 911 as you weren't responding."

"Oh." Serena glanced at the IV in her arm.

Ami looked down, unsure how to continue, "Serena…" she trailed off, waiting for Serena to look up.

"Go on Ami, what's wrong?"

Ami took a deep breath, "We voted on this so please know that it wasn't just one of us."

Serena's sapphire eyes narrowed, as confusion took over, "Voted on what?"

Ami swallowed and glanced back at the door, "I wish the other girls could say this but-"

"Serena?" Both Ami and Serena looked towards the door at the male's voice intrusion.

Darien stood there, his cobalt eyes worried and looking over her from the foot of the bed to the top of her silvery blonde locks.

Serena turned towards Ami, "You all voted to call him?"

Ami nodded and gasped slightly when Serena ripped her hand from hers and turned her head away, looking out the window.

Darien stepped forward, placing his hand on Ami's sagging shoulders, "Would you give us a few minutes?"

Ami looked back at Serena and nodded, standing she left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Darien moved the chair closer to her and folded his hands, placing them on the bed. He sighed deeply.

His voice seemed tired as he brought his hand up and ran it through his hair, "Are you okay Sere?"

Serena found that she could only nod.

"Do they know why you fainted?"

Serena turned towards him then, her sapphire eyes wide, "The girls didn't say anything to you?"

"No. All they said was that you came out of the bathroom and passed out. I rushed over here as quickly as possible."

Serena leaned back against the pillow, closing her eyes she breathed deeply.

"I think I'll be fine. Exhaustion and everything."

He nodded as a knock on the door interrupted anything else he had wanted to say.

The doctor walked in smiling at them both.

"How are you feeling Serena?"

Serena glanced nervously at the doctor, then back at Darien.

"I'm feeling fine. A lot better now. Can I go home?"

The doctor smiled as he looked at the chart in his hands.

"Of course, everything is good. Thankfully your friends caught you or I think it would have caused some damage, and of course the fall wouldn't have been good for the baby-"

"Baby?" Darien's cobalt eyes widened his face completely set in shock.

The doctor smiled, missing the look of shock on Darien's face and the ghost look on Serena's.

"Yes. Congratulations are in order I presume?" The doctor finally looked up from his chart and glanced around.

Darien moved his eyes to Serena and watched her look down, unable to make eye contact.

"Just exhaustion?" He glanced back at the doctor, "How far along?"

Doctor appeared apprehensive, but answered, "About a month."

Darien nodded, "Thank you." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving Serena.

"I will leave you two to discuss this." The doctor cleared his throat and exited quickly.

"Serena, when did you find out?"

She glanced down, picking at her hands. "Today"

Darien nodded, "Will I have a say in anything?"

Serena looked up at him, color slowly returning to her face, "What do you mean?"

Darien leaned forward, his chin resting on his folded hands, "You're carrying my baby Serena."

She nodded, and then her eyes narrowed, "I'm not having an abortion Darien."

"I didn't think you were Serena. I want to be there for you-for our baby-"Darien leaned forward, his hand grasping hers gently, "I've been sick without you. I don't just want you in my life. I need you in my life."

Serena's eyes widened, her voice was barely above a whisper, "Darien…"

* * *

Rei leaned back against the uncomfortable waiting room chair. Jed sat beside her as Lita, Ami, and Mina sat across from them.

"Is the doctor letting her come home tonight?"

Ami looked over at the nurse's station, "They should."

Everyone nodded, but glanced back when a man carrying a bouquet forward to the nurses asking for "These were ordered for a Ms. Serena Moore?"

Lita and Rei both jumped up, "Those are for Serena Moore?"

The florist jumped back, "Yes."

Lita stepped forward, already grabbing it from his hands, "We'll take them for her. Thank you."

He had no choice but to let go as Lita pulled away.

Rei looked for the card and found it shoved in the middle.

She opened it and read it once. Then twice. Her eyes narrowing. She marched to the group and sat down.

Jed leaned forward, "What does it say Rei?" She handed it to him as she placed her elbows on her knees and looked towards the door Serena was behind.

Jed shook his head,

"It says; You ruined her life. You ruined my life. –B"

* * *

Reviews! Opinions! Thoughts! Concerns! What else? Uhhhh

Hows life?

Grumpy DelSan13- hahahahahhaha I think I will torture you with this one and the next!

**Пока!**

**~LAla**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone and Good morning/evening! Добрый день/ вечер!

My awesome editor has allowed me to bestow another chapter for you all-and to the reviewer who was curious about Darien's feelings-this chapter opens that up!

This story is "almost done"-I think a few more long chapters and it should be wrapped it! I don't want to drag it out too much. =)

I have another two stories already lined up once I'm done with this one. ehhh, or I may casually start them..hahaha

Yes, My mind never stops. -_-

I want to do a story with each of the girls and their respectable partners.

As I have Political Games as Raye's story, there will be one *hopefully* for Serena/Darien, Ami/Zoisite, Lita/Nephrite, and Mina/Malachite. They wont be interconnected-rather completely different. Some will be long-others may be just a few chapters.

Would anyone like to suggest a theme for any of the characters?

I may be begging my Editor to do a co-author one with me!

Anyways, enough rambles. Here's the story!

* * *

Serena closed her eyes unable to focus on the intensity of Darien's stare. How could he seem so sure? So in control? Their lives were about to change completely!

"Serena? Please, talk to me." His larger hand still encompassed her smaller one, his warmth a comfort.

"How can you be so calm?" She sighed in frustration, "Did you plan this or something?"

She opened her eyes in time to see him frown. His eyes then seemed to narrow in anger, "I didn't plan anything Serena. If you recall, I simply was sitting on the bed it was you who initiated sex."

"So are you saying this is my fault? That I planned this?"

Darien leaned back in his chair; his hands shoved his black hair back as they grasped the back of his head. He seemed annoyed.

"No, I'm not saying that at all." He stood up and took a few strides towards the window. He looked out for a few minutes. For once, Serena noticed he seemed unsure. She felt angry at herself for accusing him. She knew it took them both to create this child and it wasn't fair to blame him. She just felt annoyed that her first reaction was to faint and his—well, his was to offer support and express his feelings. She rolled her eyes. The roles seemed reversed in this.

She even contemplated where they stood in their relationship. They had been dating a few months and she had almost stopped talking to him completely for this past month due to him invading her privacy. She knew she would never abort her baby and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she could not give it up for adoption.

She rubbed her still flat stomach. Her dream was to always be a mother. Oh god. Serena sighed in frustration how was she going to tell her own mother and father?

She laughed to herself at her own pathetic explanation 'you know that guy I was dating for a few months? Yea, the one you haven't met yet. Yep! That one! I'm having his baby!' That will go over well. She felt like hitting her head against the nearest wall.

Like all things for Serena, her mind wondered off to what her baby would look like. A girl with blonde hair and cobalt eyes or a boy with black hair and sapphire eyes? She looked over at Darien. Or a boy who looked just like his father?

Darien turned and leaned against the window seal. His eyes drinking her in.

"I don't know how to react Serena. What's done is done. While I would have wanted for us to wait until we were more established or even married; I can't say that I'm-" he paused for a minute carefully choosing his words, "I'm not terrible upset. Maybe thats not even the right words to use. I've always wanted a family of my own. Maybe it's not in the way we planned," he seemed to shrug, a boyish grin forming on his face "but it's happening regardless." He moved back to his chair, his eyes seemed to captivate her into silence as he spoke, "Look, I know what I did was wrong. I am sorry. Dammit Serena, all I want to do is protect you. I want to keep you safe. I didn't know how to do that without seeking the answers. This lunatic stopped bothering you when we were separated, now I know he'll come back. I will protect you and our unborn child. I promise you that."

Serena's sapphire eyes softened, "Darien…I am sorry for reacting the way I did. While I am still rather pissed, I can at least understand your side. I don't agree with it," She tapped his nose playfully, "but I understand."

She leaned back against the pillow, her hand moved to cover her eyes, "I'm scared."

Before she could even get her first tear out, Darien wrapped her in his strong arms. Serena felt herself snuggle into his warmth, his soothing tone allowed for her tears to fall for the first time in her life without worry, "And I will be with you every step of the way Sere." He kissed the top of her silvery blonde head.

* * *

Mina swooned at the small pink outfit in the baby section at Target, "Serena! It has to be a girl! I need to dress her!"

Serena rolled her eyes as Mina showed off the pink dress to Lita who shoved an equally green onsie in front of it, "Green. The baby will be wearing green. It's a neutral color."

"My baby wont be a doll you get to play 'dress up' with Mins."

Ami laughed as she replaced a blue and white striped baby shirt back on the rack, "Hey Sere, did the detective ever get back to you about those flowers that were delivered to the hospital?"

Serena pushed the cart closer, "No. It's been a month already, you'd think she would. Darien has been all over the case though." She glanced at a soft pink onsie, "Darien thinks it is Beryl from the martial arts studio. She sent him similar flowers before."

Mina plopped an orange outfit in the cart, "That's creepy. Can't the girl take a hint?"

Serena shrugged, "Though, I don't know how she knew I was pregnant unless she was stalking him or me? I mean, literally, just hours after?"

Ami nodded, "It's difficult to say. Is she known for stalking?"

Lita grabbed the orange outfit out, and replaced it with a green one, "Nathan said she would only come to the classes Darien taught and would literally walk out if he was unable to teach it. You never know. Some women are crazy!" Mina could only nod, as she casually tossed another baby outfit in the cart.

"Darien noticed the same. Anyways, where's Rei? I thought she was just grabbing some yoga pants?"

"I'm right here! Look what I found!"

All four pairs of eyes turned and saw Rei holding up a white onsie that had 'My daddy's a Cop!' in bright red letters.

Mina swooned all over again, "Awww! Sere! You have to get that one!" Before Serena could even make a sound, Mina snatched it from Rei's hands and tossed it in the cart.

"Mina..." Serena started laughing, "I don't even know if it's a boy or girl and you're tossing in outfits!"

Mina shrugged, "Better to be prepared! Besides, it's my Christmas gift to you!"

All the girls either laughed or shook their heads.

Rei decided to be the bearer of bad news, "Mina, Christmas was a month ago. Remember, we moved? Serena found out she was pregnant, all that stuff?

Mina only shrugged, "I'm starting early this year!"

Serena smiled at the young cashier as she purchased her own pair of yoga pants and rolled her eyes when mina piled on the baby clothes behind her.

Mina could only smile as she peeked through her bag, exciting the store. "I think I got some good deals. What about you—" the sound of tires screeching pulled all five girls from their musings. Ami and Rei reacted quickly and shoved Serena against the wall out of the way of the car, as Lita took a running leap towards Mina.

* * *

Darien and Jed sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs of the hospital. Rei sat beside Jed, her slender fingers tapping lightly on her jeans.

Serena sat beside Darien, her eyes watery, her hands shaking, as Darien gently massaged her back. Ami sat across from them-her own blue eyes wide, uncertain.

Rei glanced at the clock for the thousandth time in the last minute. "When will the doctor be out?"

Jed grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips—kissing it, he sighed when she pulled away. "Soon Rei. How about I go ask again?"

Rei could only nod as she watched him get up for probably the third time since they arrived.

Ami leaned forward, placing her hand against Rei's. "They're okay Rei."

"Darien Shields?" All eyes turned towards the detective as she moved forward, Darien stood to shake her hand, "Detective Kit, glad you were able to make it."

She smiled warmly, "Please, call me Brenda, Darien." Serena and Rei shared a look at how Brenda spoke to Darien, "I came as soon as I heard. A couple of witnesses were able to get the license plate. It was rented to exactly who we thought, Lucas Taggort. We're searching for him as we speak. We also have a Beryl Fern in custody as we now believe she may be tied to this. She is swearing she's never heard of Lucas nor did she send any flowers recently. We're checking her bank statements."

Jed returned, "Hey Brenda! Long time no see. When did they put you on this case?"

Brenda's face seemed to contort in discomfort, if only for a brief moment, "Hello Jed." She seemed to ignore his question as she turned back to Darien, "When I receive any more information, I will update you."

Darien nodded, taking a closer look at the new detective on the case, "Didn't we graduate the academy together?"

Brenda seemed to smile at the recognition, "Yes. We did. I was the top rating female in our class."

Darien could only smile, "I apologize for not noticing sooner. Forgive me."

She waved him off, "No need. I already got the statements from your two friends and I know my partner received all of yours statements. We'll contact you if anything comes up." She turned and walked away-almost in a rush.

Rei pulled on Jed's hand, "What did they say?"

Jed smiled down at her, "They're almost ready to go home." All the girls nodded as Nathan stepped into the waiting room, his blue eyes wild and frantic.

"What happened?! Are they okay?"

Darien reached him first, "They're okay. Lita reacted quickly and got Mina out of the way, though they took a pretty hard fall. Lita fractured her arm and is bruised. Mina was shaken up, bruised and has a small concussion. Other than that, they're fine."

Nathan could only nod as he looked at the other three women, "Are you ladies okay?"

Serena did her best to smile, "We're perfectly okay Nathan. Really. Perhaps you'd like to stay with us for a few days?"

Nathan shook his head, "No. I plan on staying with you ladies until this fu-" he cleared his throat, "until this freak show is in police custody. I already talked to Zachary as well. He's offered his help."

Serena smiled sweetly at him, "Thank you Nathan."

All turned at Mina's giggling and saw a doctor helping her to them. His platinum blonde hair and silvery blue eyes seemed out of place in the desert.

"Hey everyone, please, meet my doctor, Malachi Agnarsson- He's from Iceland!" The school girl giggles did not go unnoticed by Ami, Rei, or Serena. Rei simply rolled her eyes as she stood, accepting his hand shake.

Ami, always down to business piped in, "And how are you feeling?"

Mina looked towards Malachi, "I'm feeling great. He gave me this wonderful meds."

"She will need plenty of rest and I gave her my number in case she or any of you had any questions." His accent was barely heard, but Mina still batted her eyes at him.

Serena accepted his card as she eyed Mina, "Right….."

Lita came out next, as Nathan swept past everyone almost jogging the short distance. She smiled, "Nathan. I'm alright."

His eyes looked everywhere at once, "Are you sure?"

"Yep. I think Mina actually took the brunt of the fall. Except she landed on my arm." Lita tossed Mina a sisterly glare and turned back towards Nathan.

Jed felt Rei push him slightly and knew she wanted to get going, "Anything we need to pick up for them Doc?"

Malachi turned his attention from Mina, "I prescribed some pain medication for them to take home, and the nurses will have everything for you all. Please, contact me if you have any questions."

Mina's face boomed, her eyes lighting up as her mouth opened up into a pearly white smile, "Of course doctor. I will."

* * *

Opinions? Thoughts? Reviews?

YESSSS PLEASE!

Any Russian speakers know how to say "Reviews" ?

I'd like to learn that!

Until next time...

~LAla and LaNaHwAnNa


	17. Chapter 17

Hey all! So, I have been working on my stories! =D

I had a small "writers block" with The Queens-though I think I figured it out!

I'm about to take my dog for a lovely walk in the rain-and then get back to writing again. Walking helps me think. =)

I hope you're all having a lovely weekend!

* * *

Serena smiled at her growing belly in the full length mirror, her tank top pulled up, exposing the stretched skin. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she turned to each side, her hand rubbing her belly gently. She couldn't believe she was already four months along. Lucas had remained quiet within the last three months. Everyone was still on edge. She couldn't help but want to cry as the pain of putting everyone through this; all because of her. Then the other worry seeped in. She still had yet to tell her parents even as they sat in the family room. She had Darien pick them up from the airport not even 40 minutes ago and she still couldn't seem to remove herself from Darien's bathroom.

She sniffled quietly when the bathroom door was pushed open, "Sere? Dinner is ready."

Serena looked over at Darien and felt her eyes water. He had been so good to her these past few months. She didn't understand why or what she did to deserve him. He had not missed one doctor appointment. He rubbed her feet even after working 12 hour shifts. He grabbed every random food craving she had at any given time. He treated her like a Queen, so gentle. She would even catch him just looking at her, his face seemed full of awe and Serena still wasn't sure if she wanted to admit it out loud yet, but he looked at her like a man in love.

"Serena? Are you okay?"

"hmm? Yeah. Just thinking." She pulled her tank top down and grabbed her dolman style top. "I guess it's now or never huh?" Darien grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. "I'm here Sere, you're not doing this alone."

She nodded and moved into his waiting arms. His arms had become a beacon of hope and joy for her.

"Alright." She smiled up at him, "I'm ready."

* * *

Rei sat cross legged in the chair, glaring at Jed's stepmother. The woman had just refused to admit that Rei gave her all those letters years ago. Jed had sat them both down and 'demanded' that they stay silent while he spoke to his father in the kitchen. Rei narrowed her eyes at the woman before her.

She was easily 15 years younger than Jed's father. Her long, bony legs peaked out of the pencil skirt she wore. Her low cut blouse and push up bra reminded Rei of a woman trying to act younger. When her green eyes narrowed at Rei, she did the next best thing; glared back.

"Teresa," Rei and Jed's stepmom turned at the deep voice. Rei glanced at Jed's father, Viktor.

"I remember Rei dropping off letters to you at least twice while Jed was in boot camp. Where are they?"

Teresa pouted her lips as she tried to pull off the 'puppy dog look' "Viktor, I have no idea what you're speaking about. Look, she's trying to pin us against each other. She was always jealous of our family. What, not having much of her own."

Rei's hands gripped the edge of the couch, "Why you little bi—"

"Rei..." Rei turned swiftly and realized that Viktor had spoken her name.

"Sorry Mr Bridge, but she is lying! You know she is!"

Viktor sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Give me a few minutes, okay?" Without a word he walked down the hall into a side bedroom.

Jed placed his hand on Rei's shoulder, "I do believe you Rei."

"Why would you believe her over me? I'm your stepmother Jed!"

Rei watched Jed repeat the action his father had done just a moment before, "Teresa, you have never acted like a "mom" in any way, shape, or form. Enough with the dramatics."

Teresa seemed to huff as she sat back in the sofa. "She is lying to you Jed. She cheated on you while you were away."

Rei swore she saw flames dance before her eyes as her anger got the best of her, "I never did such a thing you lying twit! I loved Jed! I have always loved him! I carried his baby! How dare you accuse me of such dishonesty! You've always liked him more than a stepmother should. Admit it!"

"How dare you speak to me in such a way, in my home you child! And you carried his baby? Where is that lovechild now, hmm?"

Jed intervened, "She lost it Teresa."

Teresa scoffed and laughed, "Oh is that what she told you? Yes, I'm sure she," she held up her hands, "lost it."

"Enough! All of you!" Viktor returned with an old purple box and Rei gasped. "I made that as a care package! That's the first one I gave her!"

Viktor handed it to Jed and without hesitation Jed opened it, though carefully.

Jed smiled as he saw pictures of the two of them as teenagers inside. A letter that still smelt like the perfume she would always wear and a small, homemade book. Flipping through, he smiled at the funny quotes she had written down and favorite movie one liners.

"Where did you find this?"

Viktor shrugged, "She's a packrat. I simply opened the closet in her office."

Three eyes turned towards Teresa as she shrunk back.

Viktor's own sky blue eyes narrowed at her, "What do you have to say for yourself Teresa?"

She sat up, "I did what I believed was best. That little harlot was going to bring him down."

Jed's eyes burned, "And you knew she was pregnant?"

Teresa locked eyes with Rei, "Yes."

* * *

Serena pushed Darien down the hallway first—her hands still trembling.

She heard her mother's soft laughter and felt her heart speed up as they stepped closer her body still shielded by his.

"Mr. and Mrs. Moore?"

Both turned at Darien's voice. He smiled, "Serena and I have something to tell you."

Serena's mother gasped, her brown eyes widening in glee, "YOU'RE ENGAGED!"

Darien chuckled nervously, "I actually would love to say that, but no, we are currently not."

Serena's father stood from the sofa and placed his hands on his hips, "Serena, for heaven's sake, come say hello to your father. You've ignored us long enough."

Darien's hand held hers gently as he pulled her out from behind him and heard the collective intake of breath from her parents.

"Mom, Daddy..." Serena looked up at Darien, he seemed to understand as he spoke, "Serena and I have been blessed with a child."

The reactions from her parent's faces were like night and day. Her mother's face went from shock to confused to amazement to what Serena hoped was joy in the matter of seconds. Her father though, was a different story. His face turned red as she noticed his hand clenching and unclenching. Her mother reached down and gave his hand a tug.

"Mr. and Mrs. Moore please know and understand that this was not planned, but I will not be leaving Serena to handle this on her own. I realize this is not what you wanted for your daughter, and believe me, I wanted her to be my wife before this happened." Serena turned her head quickly towards Darien, her sapphire eyes widening as his own stared back at her as he continued speaking to her parents, "But, it didn't turn out that way. However, I love her and not just because she's carrying my child but because you raised a beautiful woman. And if she ever accepts my hand at marriage, I promise that I will spend the rest of my life proving to her that I love her."

He turned his head back to Serena's parents, "If you wish to be disappointed or angry be disappointed and angry at me."

Serena could only stare from Darien to her parents and back again, her mouth plopped open in shock.

"Well Darien," Serena's mother smiled gently at them, "This does come as a surprise." She looked towards her husband, his face returning to its normal color.

"Indeed. I wanted my baby girl married before she became a mother."

Darien nodded, "I know sir."

He sighed, "I don't doubt your love for my daughter, Darien." He seemed to sigh again as he looked between them, "If you screw this up, I will shoot you." Darien chuckled nervously at the seriousness in Mr. Moore's face. "But, you have my blessing."

Serena could only stare in disbelief between Darien and her father. 'Did he just…?' Serena shook her head, "Daddy did you just?"

"Serena, you're not a child anymore. I honestly want to take my shovel and hit him over the head multiple times. But, even though I've just met him, I can't deny that he does love you. It's evident."

Darien turned towards her, "This isn't how I planned this but..." she blinked and realized she had to stare down as Darien kneeled on one knee before her. "Serena, this isn't because of the baby; ask Jed I need you in my life. I love you. Marry me?"

Serena gasped when he pulled a beautiful vintage diamond ring from his front shirt pocket. Her eyes widened as tears filled them up. "Darien…" She swallowed gently, a small smile formed on her lips as a few tears escaped, "Yes."

The squeals of joy from her mother could be heard in the background as Darien slipped the ring onto her finger.

* * *

"This is all so romantic!" Mina cooed as she grabbed her smoothie from the counter. "I want to get married!"

Grabbing her own smoothie, Rei rolled her eyes as they called her name, "You want a wedding or a marriage Mina?"

Mina sipped her orange concoction as she seemed to think that over, "uhh…both?"

Serena and Ami giggled as Lita and Rei seemed to give up.

Ami came to the rescue, "Hey Sere, have you two thought of any names yet?"

Lita nodded her head, "Yes, please spill!"

"Well, we can't agree on a boys' name but we both like Rini Victoria Shields for a girl."

Rei sipped her smoothie, "Rini?" Serena nodded her head, "It's unique and Victoria is after Darien's mother."

"uh huh. So, out of all the names you picked Rini?"

Serena kicked Rei under the table. When Rei winced, Serena continued, smiling, "Yep!"

* * *

Serena sat in her classroom, chewing on her sandwich, as her students sat outside for lunch. She didn't realize she could actually be as happy as she was. She looked at the ring Darien had picked out for her, her smile widening. The band itself was made of white gold as small diamonds trailed through intricate leaf shapes around the top of the band. The center stone, a large one carat oval diamond, glittered up at her. The design was simple but elegant. He had even purchased the matching band.

She had expressed that night as they went to bed, that if he ever felt cornered or pressured to stay that she wouldn't keep him against his will. He had moved so quickly to her side that it had surprised her. His eyes had seemed to plead with her to understand that he wanted this before the baby and would have done it without the baby. That when he said he loved her he meant it.

Her hormones had gotten the best of her and she broke down in tears, only to be surrounded by his comforting arms. They had made love after that.

Serena blushed and felt relieved when a knock sounded on her classroom door. Putting her sandwich down, she stood and, with what felt like wobbling, made her way to the classroom door.

* * *

I want to say thank you to the four individuals who posted about how to say "review" in Russian! The only one with a Penname is Grumpy DelSan13.

Other then grumpy-are the rest of you Russian? Мне бы хотелось побывать в вашей стране! =D

So-due to the difference in opinions- Отзывы , обзор!

hahaha-I also asked my Russian friend and she gave me a list of different ways-with both of those in it. Expect both randomly!

~LAla and LaNaHwAnNa


	18. Chapter 18

Sooooooooo *hopefully* everyone will love me!

I have finished Learning Again! =D

It is split into two chapters. Please don't hate-as I decided to focus more so on Serena and Darien-as I originally wanted this to be their story-with bits and pieces of Rei/Jed tossed in. I sometimes I think it didn't turn out exactly as I had wanted-but it turned out. uhh that makes sense-right?

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story! I hope you all also continue reading my other stories as well! "The Queens" is taking me a bit longer to finish-and I ask for patience. =)

Reviewers:

Galaxy Princess- haha yes, for this story I must end it with a cliff hanger! Its mandatory! Actually, I've just tried to figure out the best place to stop the story and pretty much do that. =)

LoveInTheBattleField- If I haven't said it yet, HAPPY BELATED Valentines day to you as well! Or, as I like to say, "Happy Massacre Day!" =P

I'm cynical sometimes hahaha

NeoPrincessRini- Thank you! I hope you enjoy the ending! I realize it could go on further-but alas, it needs to end!

Grumpy DelSan13 - I fear I will disappoint you-as there is no wedding scene. Only talked about and very little. *hides behind editor* "don't hurt me!"

rosebudjamie- Thank you! I hope you enjoy the ending!

nicky- BWAHAHAHAHAHA google translate is indeed a good friend-sometimes! My Russian friend will send me things that "google translate" translated for him-ohh goodness! The horrors! His job requires him to read/speak English-so he sends me random things, asking me to correct it. He also has sent me conversations between him (a Russian) and another guy (a German) trying to speak English to communicate about a project. He swore it would make me laugh. It had me giggling. Though, I've learned non-native English speakers usually have a better grasp of the English language then native speakers. hahaha

CynDLou12- The vermin comes out to play ;)

For all my viewers-Thank you soooooooooo much! Because of you simply reading my story (stories) I have gained confidence to finish my novel. =) I was thinking about posting just a small excerpt on here (though unsure how I would categorize it-as its all original story line and original characters.)

Anyways, **отзывы! **

* * *

Serena smiled as Detective Kit stood outside her door, notepad in hand, "Ms Kit, please come in."

Serena stepped aside as the taller woman made her way into the classroom, "I apologize for coming to your place of work Ms. Moore, but I have some news that I felt you needed to know."

Serena took a deep breath, "Please, go on."

"We have reason to believe that Mr. Taggort has gone back to Boston." Serena found the nearest chair and sat down. Her shoulders sagged as she leaned forward, "How sure are you? And why do you believe so?"

"I'm about 90% sure. We believe so because his car was located in the Sky Harbor parking lot and a man matching his exact description was seen boarding a plane to Boston. We believe he used another name."

Serena felt dumbfounded and could only nod again.

"I know this news is not exactly what you wanted to hear, but I hope it allows you to breath. The stress cannot be good for your baby." Serena's hand went protectively to her growing bump and she smiled gently. Detective Kit pointed towards Serena, "Are you getting married Ms. Moore?" Serena's smile widened as she held out her hand, as every woman before wished to inspect the ring, "Darien proposed." Serena felt a little awkward when the Detective simply nodded and wrote something in her notepad instead. "I believe that's all the information I have for you right now Ms. Moore. If anything new comes up, please know I will inform you as soon as possible." Serena stood as the detective made her way quickly to the door, "Thank you Detective Kit. For everything."

"Just doing my job ma'am." She seemed to eye Serena's engagement ring again, a blank expression donning her face, "Congratulations." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Serena giggled as she held up another onsie, this one pink in color, and heard the "oohs" and "ahhs" of the women surrounding her.

Darien smiled from the side of the couch as he took hold of the tiny baby outfit and looked over at Mina, "You're determined for it to be a girl, huh?" Mina could only shrug as she smiled, "I know it's a girl. I feel it in my bones!"

Lita shoved her gift in front of Serena, while glaring at Mina, "It's a boy!" Serena shook her head, "Too bad you all won't know until the baby is born." Mina pouted as Serena lifted up a green sleepwear outfit that had baby monkeys decorated all over it. "Why don't you find out? I can't wait another two months!" Serena laughed again, "Darien and I decided we wanted to be surprised. So, everyone gets to be surprised with us."

Jed walked over next, a massive box situated awkwardly in his arms, "I think you two will like this one!" He placed the box in front of Serena and winked. Rei leaned forward, her brown eyes anxious to see Serena's reaction. Serena rolled her eyes at the wrapping paper, 'It's a GIRL' written excessively all over.

Ripping the paper off, Serena eyed the large brown box. "Allow me Sere." Darien stood and brought his pocket knife out to cut the tape on top and stood over it. Opening the box together, Serena smiled at the contents. "Rei, Jed, you guys shouldn't have. This is expensive!" Serena pulled out the diaper bag that she had eyed a few weeks ago. It was bright pink with soft white polka dots. The edges and straps were black leather. "Seriously you two." Serena pulled out multiple outfits, diapers, blankets and a small baby bathtub. Everything was in pinks, purples, yellows, and soft blues. "Uh oh, here comes the water works!" Rei laughed as Serena wiped her eyes for the tenth time, "Sorry, I'm just so thankful." Serena smiled up at Darien, "I think our baby will be spoiled with all these gifts. We'll have nowhere to put everything!"

Darien seemed to smile secretly as he held his hand out, "Actually Sere, I wanted to give you my gift now."

Serena eyed him suspiciously but took his offered hand, "Darien, this is our baby shower, you're not supposed to get me anything." He pulled her gently out of the family room and towards the hallway, "I am. I'm the father."

He moved to one of the guest rooms at the end of the hall and gave her a quick kiss, "This is for you Sere."

He opened the bedroom door and watched her eyes widen at the scene before her. He had the girls take Serena out all weekend so that he could accomplish what was presented before her. The once brown walls were now painted in a soft yellow. Along one wall was a brand new crib, dark brown in color but with the matching yellow and white sheets. Beside that was the matching rocking chair. On the other side of the room was the matching changing table. Serena glanced down at the soft rug he had placed over the dark hardwood; it was a deep blue with a bright yellow trim. She walked further into the room to inspect the small animal designs that had been placed sporadically along the walls. She looked towards the closet and her smile grew even more. The entire closet had been remolded with a dark wood insert and baby coat hangers sat on the rails.

Serena turned, tears filling her eyes as she closed the distance between them quickly, "Darien…how...when...when did you do this? How?" He chuckled, "The girls took you out. Jed, Nathan, Zack, and a few of the guys from my unit came over. We literally had it done within a few hours." Serena stood on her tippy toes and kissed his lips gently, "I don't think I can thank you enough."

"Sere, this is your home now. This is where our baby will grow up." Serena smiled and nodded, wiping more tears of joy from her eyes. Taking hold of her hand, Darien led her back to the party, "Come on, we don't want you to miss your own baby shower."

* * *

Serena smiled as Darien's hand instinctively rubbed her swollen belly, his own white gold band glinting in the soft light-his eyes watching the 6 o'clock news. With her head on his lap, and her feet propped up on pillows, Serena had never felt more at home and more at peace as she did in this moment. She eyed her engagement band and wedding band again, a beautiful white gold and diamonds ensemble . Shortly after the baby shower, Darien surprised her with another gift-a small and casual, yet beautiful wedding. She sighed. She truly did feel at peace.

"Everything okay Sere?" She glanced up and smiled again, "Yes. I'm just happy." Darien brought his hand to her hair and gave her a quick head massage. "I was thinking about what we should do for dinner?"

Serena seemed to think it over, but before she could respond, Darien's work phone went off. He cursed under his breath as he answered. Serena tried not to listen but the name Beryl ringing through the phone had her sitting up quickly, well as quickly as she could. "Are you serious? She's asking for me? What the..." he glanced at Serena and watched her roll her eyes. He still refused to use foul language in front of her. "Yeah, I'll be there as soon as possible. Alright." With that, he hung up.

"What's going on Darien?" Darien ran his hands through his hair as he sighed, "They received a 911 call from a woman identifying herself as Beryl. She locked herself in your old house, claiming she will kill herself if I don't speak to her." Serena's sapphire eyes widened into saucers, "Are you serious?"

"I wish I was. SWAT has been called in." He stood up and stretched, then turned and helped Serena up. Walking into their room, he grabbed his gear bag. "You should come with me Sere. The girls can't make it here before I need to leave." Serena waved him off, "I'm exhausted and my feet are swollen. I'll call the girls and lock myself inside. I'll be fine. It only takes them a few minutes to get here." Darien seemed skeptical, "Sere, I don't like that idea at all."

She pouted, "I even have the handgun you gave me. Look, I'll call them right now." To prove a point, she grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Lita's number. Within a few seconds she answered, "Hey Leets, Darien got called in, would you and the girls mind coming over? I think he may be gone all night." She seemed to listen as she nodded to Darien, "Thanks! I'll see you in a few."

"See? I'll be fine. You need to get going." Darien pulled the bag over his shoulder, "I want you to lock the door after me and only open it for the girls."

"Yes. Yes. I know." She shooed him with her hands, "You better get going." Darien leaned down and captured her lips with his own. She giggled when he didn't seem to want to stop, "Save that for later Romeo!" He rolled his eyes and made his way to the door, "Lock it after me and set the alarm. Again, only open it for the girls."

Serena glared as she placed her hands on her widening hips, "I'm not a child Darien, I know."

She watched Darien get in his car from the front window and drive off. She smiled at his protectiveness, but sometimes, he was just too much. They hadn't heard about Lucas for months. Serena had convinced herself that he had given up. She was sure of it.

She turned from the window and stretched again, her hands resting on her back as it ached. "While I love having you with me, I won't lie and say I'll be happy to have my body back." Serena tapped her belly when her baby seemed to respond to her words with a good measure kick. The doorbell rang, moving Serena from her musings.

"Coming girls!" She paused again when the baby seemed to kick with more urgency. "Don't hurt your momma." She scolded, while tapping her hand on her belly.

She unlocked the door and opened it. She felt her heart stop beating for a split second as her eyes widened beyond what was normal as they look in the ragged form of Lucas. His eyes were dark and wild as he stared at her. Before she could even get a scream off, he had shoved the door closed behind him. "I thought he'd never leave."

Serena moved back, quicker than she realized she could move, "What do you want Lucas?" He seemed to laugh, though the sound sent chills down her spine. "I want you Serena, I've always wanted you."

"How did you know that Darien would be leaving? Is Beryl a part of this?" He turned his head slightly to the side, his dark eyes appeared soulless as he stared, "She doesn't realize she is. Brenda was smart enough to include her." Serena's head began to spin, "Brenda? Detective Kit?!" Lucas smiled; his sinister look had Serena narrowing her eyes, "You see I learned that Brenda had a deep love for Darien, one he never seemed to notice regardless of what she did. I came to her and proposed that if I got what I wanted, she'd get what she wanted. Seemed only fair. A woman scorned is deadly indeed."

Serena brought her hand to her chest as she thought back to the last visit she had with the detective. She glanced up though when Lucas took steps towards her, "Now, to only get rid of that nuisance you're carrying." Serena's hand went protectively to her stomach. "You will not lay a finger on my baby Lucas." He laughed; a sickening sound to Serena's ears, "Whoever said I was going to use my hands?" Serena acted on impulse and took off running towards her master bedroom. Within an instant a cold, thin hand wrapped around her arm and shoved her hard against the wall. She cried out in pain. "You will be mine. Your body should be carrying my child not-" he seemed to hiss. "his."

He pulled her towards him, only to shove her back again. He seemed to enjoy her cries of pain, "From now on, you will only give the world my children. Do you hear me?!" He shook her but stopped when she spat in his face. Serena knew she shouldn't provoke him but everything in her demanded that she fight him. Though, that thought was vanished from her mind when his hand connected to the side of her face. "You will never do that again Serena. I love you so much. I will make sure you respect me though." He grabbed her hand again and began dragging her towards the kitchen.

Serena frantically looked around the house. She saw the glass vase on the table next to the kitchen and knew, just knew, that it would be her only chance. She knew if she stopped protesting he would become suspicious, and so, she continued on. As they neared the vase, Serena did a mental countdown, 'This has to work! Please, let me save my baby!' Serena ceased her struggles long enough to grab hold of the vase and with as much force as she could muster, she slammed it down on his head. Within an instant his grip vanished as he cried out. Pieces of glass toppled everywhere as he grabbed hold of his head and fell to his knees. Serena didn't bother to care as she turned and took off running towards her and Darien's room.

* * *

Darien glared at the wall in their mobile headquarters as the phone continued to ring. This was his 5ht attempt at calling and still, she had not picked up. He slammed the phone down and redialed. Finally, the phone stopped ringing and a tentative "hello?" could be heard. "Beryl, its Darien."

"Darien? Why are you calling me?" He closed his eyes, trying to keep his temper in check, "I'm outside with the entire Phoenix SWAT Beryl. You said you wanted to talk to me."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Beryl?"

"Darien, what are you talking about? I didn't call you or anyone. I'm at work." Darien moved the phone away from his ear, then put it back, "You're at work?" "

"Yes, which is why I did not pick up. I also never usually pick up odd numbers." Darien shared a quick look with his Captain as he turned and sent the two officers standing beside him to the address labeled as Beryl's place of employment. "Beryl, you're telling me that you're not inside Serena's old house and that you never made a 911 call?" She seemed to laugh, "Goodness Darien, I think you're incredibly sexy, actually you're the sexiest man I've ever met, but I wouldn't pull something like that just to get your attention. Not my style."

"Beryl, please stay on the line until the officers show up at your work place." Darien placed the call on mute before he even received an answer. "Captain, who called in the 911 call?" A few officers began shifting through sheets of paper. Within a few seconds a hand shot up, "A woman called at exactly 4:17pm who identified herself as Beryl. She stated she locked herself inside this house with a 12 gauge shotgun and was going to kill herself if she didn't talk to SWAT Officer Darien Shields." Darien moved back to the phone, "Beryl, do you know what a 12-gauge is?"

She seemed to think for a moment, "Is that how fast a car engine goes? Like how they have a 4-6-8?" Darien shut his eyes and rubbed his temples, "Please continue to hold." He put the phone back on mute "Beryl didn't call."

The Captain eyed him, "Are you sure? She could be playing with you."

"I'm positive. She's not in that house and I'm positive she didn't make the call."

* * *

Serena stumbled along the way and didn't even look back when she entered their room. She pulled open the drawer and grabbed his handgun. She turned as she heard the heavy footsteps behind her. She had never seen his eyes so dark before, his face no longer appeared to have human characteristics as it twisted up into pure hate. She eyed the butcher knife gripped in his hand.

She knew what he wanted to do. A part of her wished it had never come to this. But, Serena had more to think about then just herself as she raised the gun. "I will shoot Lucas, leave now." He took a step forward and Serena pressed her finger on the trigger. She gasped when nothing happened. Her sapphire eyes locked with his black ones as he smiled. He moved again. Serena flicked her finger over the safety and pulled again. This time, the loud sound echoed throughout the room.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! *does dance* Opinions? Reviews? Critics?

I'd love to read them all!

~LAla and LaNaHwAnNa


	19. Chapter 19

**Sooooo, this is the last chapter! =D *does dance***

**I hope you're all doing well, and I HOPE you all like this chapter.**

**I enjoyed writing this and look forward to finishing up my other stories and beginning my new ones!**

**~LAla **

* * *

Rei shut off Mina's radio as they pulled up into Darien's driveway. "Did you girls hear that?"

Ami and Lita nodded from the back seat and before Mina could put the car fully in park all three girls were running up the driveway "Mina, call 911!" Lita shoved her key in the lock and twisted quickly. The door swung open as the girls took a quick scan on the family room and kitchen area. Lita and Rei moved in first, followed by Ami. Ami looked towards the hallway and stopped.

Grabbing Rei's shirt, she pointed a shaky hand. Rei's eyes followed and before she could even blink, she was running down the hallway, "Serena!?" She looked at Lucas's lifeless body and stepped over him, moving into the room.

Her eyes fell on Serena, backed up against the dresser; the gun laid gently on the floor beside her. Her sapphire eyes were exceptionally large. Her skin pale and covered with sweat. Rei called out again, though gently, "Serena?" She turned toward's Rei then, "He came after me. I told him to leave—I…" She stopped as she looked back towards Lucas's body.

Ami had leaned down and was checking for a pulse, she shook her head towards Lita, who stood on the other side of him. The sound of sirens brought them all out of the haze. Ami moved forward, "Serena, we need you to stand up, okay?" Serena shook her head, "I think I wet myself." Glancing down, Ami gasped suddenly, "Serena, I don't think you wet yourself, I think your water broke." Serena glanced down and in an instant her eyes rolled back and everything went black.

* * *

Darien tapped his fingers impatiently against the table as his Captain took the call from the two officers who showed up at Beryl's work. Sure enough, she was exactly where she said she was. Darien sat back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

Everything just seemed to be wasting time-then, as if everything fell into place, his cobalt eyes widened, he turned quickly towards the man in charge, "Captain, I need you to send my team to my house. Now! I think this was a rouse to get me to leave." Darien didn't even wait for a response before he grabbed his phone and dialed Serena's number. When it went straight to voicemail, he flipped through to Rei's number.

The Captain walked over, "You mean that Lucas guy? That file you gave me a few weeks ago?"

Darien only nodded as Rei's frantic voice came over the phone. "Rei? What happened?"

* * *

Rei stared at the unconscious Serena, she had simply moved inside the Ambulance voting herself in charge. She felt the vibrations of her phone and picked it up; Darien's voice came over the line. "Darien he came back. Serena and the baby seem to be okay but Darien." Rei paused, having to stop to prevent herself from crying, "Serena passed out and her water broke. We're on the way to the hospital now."

000

Darien stood and practically ran out of the Mobile home base. His Captain not far behind, "What happened Shields?"

"He came to my house after I was called in; he set this whole thing up. Serena is on her way to the hospital her water broke."

"I'll send your team to the hospital she will have round the clock surveillance until everything is deemed secure. Go I'll send the guys."

Darien made eye contact with Jed over a police car as Jed only nodded and took off running to his own car. Darien slid into the front seat and put his sirens on, pulling away he couldn't stop the prayer from forming on his lips, "Please, don't take them from me."

000

"Rei!" Rei looked up as Darien and Jed made their way over to her, both still in full gear, "Tell me what happened." Rei seemed to be shaking as Jed engulfed her in his arms, rubbing his hands over her back, "shh baby. You're safe now. Tell us what happened."

Rei only nodded, "We had just pulled up to your Darien when I heard what sounded like a gun shot. Lita, myself, and Ami ran inside. Mina called 911. When we got inside, Lucas was in the hallway, he had a bullet wound to the chest. Ami checked and confirmed he was dead. Serena was..." Tears started falling from her dark eyes as her body shook "Serena was on the floor in your room. She said a few words then passed out. The police had showed up then. They allowed me to go with Serena, but the girls are still at the house taking statements." Rei wiped the tears that had escaped to her cheek, "Detective Kit showed up right as I was getting in the ambulance; she said she will take statements soon."

Darien looked over his shoulder at the sound of others approaching and nodded as his team filled up the waiting room, "Any word?" Jacob placed his helmet on one of the chairs as he looked at Darien. "No, I need to talk to the nurse." Just as Darien was about to move a doctor came out, frantically looking for someone. When he spotted Rei, he moved towards her, "You came in with Ms. Moore correct?" Darien stepped forward, "I'm her Fiancé, whats happened?"

The doctor glanced between Rei and Darien and sighed, "The stress of everything pushed her into premature labor. I need to do an emergency C-section." The blood in Darien face completely vanished as he looked back at the double doors, "Save them both." The doctor nodded and jogged back behind the doors.

000

Mina, Ami, and Lita looked around the filled waiting room as cops stood against every corner and filled almost every chair. Rei saw them and stood up, walking to them. "Everyone wanted to be here to support Darien, the doctors came out about 10 minutes ago. They are doing an emergency C-section." All looked towards Ami, "Will she be okay Ames?" Mina's normally high pitched voice was lowered, sad. " She's within her 7th month, she's in the safer zone. Besides, Serena is a fighter and look who's the father of the baby. Both will be okay." In an uncharacteristic display, Ami gripped Mina's hands and squeezed.

A few cops stood and offered their chairs as the girls moved to sit beside Darien and Jed. "Darien we're sorry. We should have gotten there sooner." Darien looked at Lita's sad emerald eyes and leaned back, "Lita, this is no one's fault except Lucas. Do not blame yourself. Any of you." His eyes traveled back to the double doors. His eyes narrowed though when Detective Kit came into his peripheral vision. "I came as soon as I heard."

She rushed to Darien, a look of concern painted on her face. Darien stood, his larger form forcing her to take a step back. "I was informed that you were at my house within minutes of the police showing up. I am curious Detective, how did you get there so quickly?" She glanced around as the other cops stood and looked at her as well.

Rei stepped forward, "I'd love to know that as well. Were you on your way there?" Detective Kit took a step back, "What are you accusing me of?" "It's amazing how quickly you got to Darien's house Brenda and you asked Ami who was shot." Jed spoke while placing a protective arm around Rei. "How did you know that?"

"I heard it on the radio and I was in the area so I came over as quickly as possible." Detective Kit defended.

"I noticed you never asked how Serena and the baby are doing; you never even asked us when you showed up. You simply took a few notes down and left. Tell me Detective," Ami's quiet voice rose, "how long have you known Lucas?"

Multiple heads turned towards the normally quiet Ami then moved back to look at the Detective.

Brenda took a few steps back, "You all are obviously very emotional right now and that's to be expected, but you are looking to place blame on me when my sole job is to protect."

Ami pushed on, "Actually Detective, after you left your partner showed up and informed me that he knew nothing about half of the stuff that you told Serena. So, answer me, how long have you known Lucas?"

"This is ridiculous. I will come back when you all have settled down and not on a witch hunt." Detective Kit went to move, but was snatched up by two Officers standing towards the exit. "We actually would like to know all of this information too. Detective Kit, you are being taken in for questioning on the attempted murder and stalking of Serena Moore. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

Brenda sputtered, "This is ridiculous! Let me go!" The Captain waved his hand, "Take her away."

Darien looked back towards the double doors as the doctor exited. The doctor paused as he took in the room before him, looking for Darien. When spotted, he moved quickly. "How is she? The baby?"

"Both are resting as we speak. We did have a minor complication but I will explain that when we get in the room. You can come see your baby." Mina poked her head around everyone, "Is it a boy or a girl?" The doctor smiled, "I think the father should know first."

* * *

Darien cooed to the small baby girl as she slept peacefully.

Even at 7 months, she seemed so strong. She had a breathing tube, though the doctor informed him that it may be taken out by the weeks end. She was wrapped in a perfectly pink blanket and her head already sported his dark hair. He smiled as she squeezed his finger tightly in her sleep.

"Mr. Shields, your friends would like to speak to you."

Darien looked up into the elderly nurse's face, "She'll be okay?"

The nurse smiled, "She's actually very healthy. I'll watch over her." Darien looked back down at the sleeping angel. Leaning down, he gave her a soft kiss.

* * *

"So?" Mina stood right outside the door as Darien exited, "How's Serena? The baby?"

"Serena is doing alright. She had lost a fair amount of blood during the C-section, but they were able to get that under control. She's sound asleep right now. And Baby Rini is healthy and strong."

Mina squealed, "IT'S A GIRL!" Lita rolled her eyes as Ami giggled. Darien smiled at his team as congratulations were issued. His captain walked up to him, "I'm personally going to interview Detective Kit-but I wanted to say congratulations Shields. I'm putting you in for some time off. I'll call you by the end of the week and let you know how long you have." Darien smiled, "Thanks. I better get back. I want to be there when Serena wakes up."

* * *

Serena opened her eyes and looked around. The sound of machines beeping brought back the reality of everything that had happened. She went to sit up but was held down but a warm, strong hand, "Everything is okay Serena." Her eyes turned frantic as she looked at him, "Darien...our baby?"

"Our baby is doing just fine. You did a good job. They'll be able to bring her in shortly."

"Her?"

Darien smiled and nodded, "A beautiful baby girl. She has my hair color." His chest seemed to puff out with pride as he spoke and Serena smiled while leaning back, relaxing.

Then everything else came back, "And Lucas? Did I really….?" She swallowed hard as she clenched the bed sheets. "He won't be bothering you again Serena. We also discovered who "b" was."

Serena turned a curious head towards him, "Who?" "Detective Kit." Serena's gasp sounded throughout the room, "I recall Lucas saying that? But what about Beryl?" Darien shook his head, "Beryl was used as an excuse, though they are still not sure if she did play a role in all of this. Both are in custody."

Serena could only nod. Darien's hand grasped hers gently, "How are you feeling Sere?"

"I'm sore and a little overwhelmed but, I want to see our baby." He stood and leaned down, kissing the top of her head, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Serena stood over the crib looking down at her sleeping angel. She couldn't believe she was going to be two months old today. She brought her hand down and gently wiped the black wisps of hair from her forehead.

She grabbed the baby monitor and moved out of the room.

She sighed when she took in the rental home Darien had moved them into. It was almost identical to the house he had owned. Serena didn't know what she had ever done in her life to deserve a man like him, but she promised herself that she would do everything in her power to keep him. She would love him and she would tell him every day.

She smiled as she watched him in the kitchen, finishing up the lunch he had prepared. He looked up when she entered, "Hungry?"

"Very, what did you make me?" He placed a massive sandwich before her complete with potato chips and some fruit, "How does a turkey sandwich sound?" She giggled, "Sounds delicious." She went to take a bite when her phone rang, noticing it was Rei, Serena offered an apologetic smile at Darien and answered, "hello?"

"SEWENAHEPROPAUSED!"

Serena moved the phone away from her ear, as Darien lifted a perfectly sculpted eye brow, "Was that even English?"

Serena shook her head, "I'm not sure," pulling the phone back, "Rei, repeat and in English please."

For the first time in a rather long time, Serena heard Rei giggle like a school girl, "Jed! He proposed!"

"OH MY GOODNESS! CONGRATULATIONS!" Serena slapped a hand over her mouth as she eyed the baby monitor. Rini hadn't made a sound. In a quieter voice, Serena spoke again, "We need to meet up and discuss everything!" Serena could almost hear Rei nodding. "Oh, and Jed's dad is divorcing that witch. Come to find out she has been "in love" with her step son since day one. She admitted to seeing me with the pregnancy test and concluded that it was Jed's. She also admitted that she never sent any of my letters."

Serena shoved a grape in her mouth, "ewww! That's disgusting! But, at least she admitted to everything. When do you think the wedding will be?"

There seemed to be a pause on the phone as Rei said something to someone else, then she spoke again, "Well, since school is starting back up again next week, I think we'll either do an early one around Christmas or wait until next summer. I think Jed wants Christmas."

Serena laughed gently, "I bet he does. Hey, how about you and the girls come over tonight. I'll make everyone dinner and we can discuss everything. All the details."

"That sounds good! I'll call everyone—ohh and Sere? I wanted to know if Rini could be my flower girl and if you would be my Matron of Honor?" Serena's eyes filled with tears, "I'd love that Rei!"

"Good! I'll see you tonight say 6?" A few more goodbyes were given before Serena hung up.

"So Jed finally proposed?" "Yep!" Serena clasped her hands together, "I can't wait to the see the ring!" Darien slid his phone over the table, "I took photos, check the gallery."

"You knew about this?"

Darien shrugged as he took another bite of his sandwich, "I helped him pick out the ring." Serena grabbed the phone and quickly went to the photos—ohhing and awwwing at the design. She looked back up, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," he smiled sweetly at her, "you can't keep a secret to save your life."

"HEY! I resent that! I can too!" She grabbed a grape and aimed for his head. Darien was too quick and caught it before it did any damage. He chuckled, "Really Sere? Should I mention the reason you refused to ask what gender our baby would be because you wanted it to be a surprise for the girls and I quote, "I can't know because I'll have to tell the girls!" end quote."

Serena glared as Darien busted up laughing, "I can keep a secret, if I tried."

"mmhmm, if you were on a deserted Island and the only thing there to listen to you was one palm tree. Then yes, you could keep a secret."

"Har har. I could if I tried." The baby monitor echoed Rini's soft cries and both Serena and Darien stood and made their way to her nursery. Serena entered first and gently cooed to the still tired baby.

"She's beautiful."

Serena smiled up at Darien, "She is." He wrapped his arms around her gently as they watched Rini fall back into a deep sleep. "I was thinking Sere." Serena leaned back into him, her hands gently moving over his stronger arms, "hmm?"

"How about four?"

Serena titled her head back against his chest, "four? Four what?"

"Four children. Maybe Five."

Serena's sapphire eyes bulged, "Five children?"

Darien smiled and nodded, "I would love a big family. I want to hear their laughter. I want to hear the sound of multiple feet running through the house." He pulled her back gently until he sat on the rocker. Serena sat on his lap as he rocked them, "I'd love to come home to that. Every night."

Serena looked over at Rini sound asleep in her crib. She imagined a few dark haired children running around laughing. Then her mind conjured up a little blonde child, the runt. Serena smiled, "I'd love that too Darien."

* * *

**спасибо!**

**I'm so happy to have this one story finished! I can't wait until I can finish another one!**

**What did you all think? Reviews? отзывы? Opinions? Thoughts? **

**I kept thinking I should add to it-but then I realized-nope. It needs to end. =)**

**Please check out my other stories and if anyone has any ideas for stories they'd love to read, let me know. I like to write what people *WANT* to read. **

**~LAla and LaNaHwAnNa (Editor) **


End file.
